A new life
by sakurafighter-itachilover
Summary: when Sakura gets kidnapped by Itachi, will there be hell to pay or love to be found? this is a itasaku fanfic, haters of this coupling do not read or you will be traumatized. my first fanfic, please read!its better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**DEATH**

There I was, running. I was running for my life, running for my friends, and running to my ultimate demise. No matter what I tried, I couldn't stop running, couldn't slow my pace, even though I knew I would die when I got to the clearing, I couldn't stop. My friends were in danger, I heard their screams, I saw the blood, and that's why I couldn't stop. I had to get to them to help, even if it coasted me my life. I am a sacrifice, that is my part in this team. I am the medic, I am here to save the others, not myself. That is the life I live as a ninja. I must never turn back, never regret, and never show weakness. If I slowed now, it would show I was scared, it would show regret, and I could not have that. I had to kill myself to save the others and I would do that without turning back, without regret, and with pride. I would die while the others survived.

As I ran I could see every mistake I made when we started this mission. I could tell that it was all my fault that this mission turned into a failure, but even more my fault for causing this fight. If I had never loved him, I would not have attacked. If I could have seen that it was futile, then… no, there was no turning back, there was no regret. I started this fight, yes, but I do not regret it. He is gone and now _he's _here. I could not afford to be distracted, not now, and not over _him. _I can only go forward, never backwards. This is now, not then.

I grabbed a kunai out of my weapon pouch as I got closer to the clearing. Then once I was on the edge of the opening. I took one last breath, then leaped into the clearing.

Once I was there, there was nothing more I wanted then to leave, to run away. There was so much blood, and bodies everywhere. I was sick by just the scene. I wanted to cry as I saw my friends laying dead in their own blood. And there, in the middle of it all stood the cause of it all. A lone man… no monster, killed them all. Then at the mans feet laid a bloody blond headed boy. The boy I've tried so hard to protect, to catch up with. He laid there barely alive, as my sansei laid under him, also just alive. I couldn't see my other teammate anywhere. If he was alive or dead, I could not tell, neither cared as I saw my blond friend cough up blood. The man then took out a kunai out of his ominous cloak.

But before I could comprehend what happened he threw the kunai into my right shoulder, piercing the bone and tissue. I dropped to the ground by the mere force of the blow. I quickly sent chakra into my hand and set it over my wound after I removed the kunai. As I finished healing myself, I got onto my knees, panting.

He then slowly turned around to face me. When I saw his face I wanted to kill him. He showed no emotion, not one. It was sickening and sent chills up my spine. I drifted my eyes away from his and settled at staring over his shoulder. I could not risk the chance of being caught in his eyes.

I then slowly got to my feet, and as soon as I was up he threw another kunai at me, but this time I reflected it as I threw my own, colliding with his. I then put chakra into my feet and ran at him. As I got closer I put chakra into my fist and punched the ground, causing it to break apart.

As the crater, that I just created, reached him, he jumped out of the way, leaving my two teammates to fall into the crack. I quickly ran after them and caught them in mid-fall. I then jumped out of the crack and back onto said ground where I quickly did some hand-signs and my hands glowed green, where I then set them upon each of their chests.

The cloaked man stood still in a near by tree, watching my every move. After ten minutes or so, I had healed them enough, where their lives weren't in danger. So I stood up and got into a fighting stance, facing the enemy.

He jumped down from the tree and stared at me. I had only ever met him a few times and none of them were pleasant, especially this one. I hated him with all my heart, with a passion. I couldn't stand him.

He had killed so many people in his life, he killed my friends, he tried to kill my teammates, he has tortured my former love and each has tried to kill one another. He killed his own clan, his own parents, all without mercy. He killed them all in cold blood. And now it was my turn to be killed by the infamous, S-classed missing ninja, Uchiha Itachi.

I glared at him as I looked upon his hidden chin. If looks could kill, he would have been long gone in hell.

"Kanochi, who are you and why did you start this blood bash?" he more demanded than asked of me.

I stayed quiet, refusing to answer as I glared him down, never backing down.

"Answer me kanochi!" he demanded sternly.

But I still refused to answer. I was stubborn and did note cope well with demands.

I felt his glare turn sterner, as I stayed quiet. Then without warning, I was pinned to a tree, my hands pinned above my head in one of his, while his other hand was around my neck and one of his knees in between my thighs. To prevent me from kicking.

"I will not be ignored. Now answer me!" he hissed into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Who do you think you are, to be demanding things from me?" I gasped out as he was still holding me around my neck.

He slammed me harder into the tree, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" he said dangerously low, the threat clear in his voice, "Now answer me."

I was quiet for a minute then took a big gasp of breath then said, "Let go of me and I'll answer you."

He was hesitant but then let go of my neck, but nothing else, "Now talk."

"…My name is Haruno Sakura. I am a medic-nin from the village hidden in the leaves. The reasons I attacked you is because I hate you with a passion." I answered, venom in my voice.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because its because of you that Sasuke left and joined Orachimaru!"

"What is my foolish little brother to you?"

At that I lost my voice. I could not, would not answer.

As he saw I wouldn't talk, he raised his hand and striked it across my face, hard. "Talk." he simply said.

"He was my teammate."

"What else?"

I looked away as I said, "I once loved him."

"What were you to him?"

"…a…a nuisance…" I answered, sorrow in my voice.

"Tell me, do you still love him?" he said so dangerously low, it was as if he was daring me to say yes.

"No…he is only a lost friend." I answered confidently.

"Did you find someone else to love, once he abandoned you, cherry blossom."

"No." I said scrolling at the new nickname. "Now let me go!"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because, you are a skilled medic. We could use your skills."

"There is no way in hell I'm helping you fucken Akatsuki!"

"You have no choice." he said in a monotone voice.

"Like hell I do! I would rather die!" I yelled losing my temper with every second that passed.

"If you die then so does the Kyuubi and copy-nin."

"You leave them out of this!"

"Then you will come with me."

"Never!" I spat in his face.

He slowly raised his hand to his face and wiped the saliva from it. Then all to fast to see, I got thrown through three trees and two boulders then skidded to a stop a few yards away, and Itachi was on top of me just as fast, pinning me once more with a kunai to my neck.

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked, his eyes blazing with death. "Now since you wont come willingly, then I will have to use force."

He then reached into his cloak, moving the kunai from my neck, and withdrew a cloth and put it to my mouth and nose. But I knew what it was so I did not breath in.

When he saw this, he sat me up and hit my back hard. I gritted my teeth to stop from taking it in. he hit me again harder, which forced me to exhale in a gust. He then once again hit me so hard on my upper back that I had to bite my lip drawing blood and a moan to come out muffled. He then hit me hard in the neck, then quickly hit me harder then ever on my upper back, that it left me panting for air with the cloth over my face. I breathed in the intoxication.

"You…basterd…you're going…to pay for…that…" I managed to gasp out as my sight darkened.

Then just before I left it all, I saw him remove his cloak. A smirk was upon his lips, his crimson eyes blazing with victory, and yet he held no emotion on his face, not one. Then it was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**AKATSUKI**

I was laying on something hard and cold, I was freezing. I opened my eyes but saw nothing. Only never ending dark depths of the deepest black.

"A genjutsu most likely." I said, barely talking, more just lipping the words.

I went to sit up but then I felt cold metal around my wrists and ankles, chaining me to the ground, unable to move.

"Ah so you're awake." said a low husky voice.

"Why am I here?" I asked in a dead voice.

"Hn."

"That is not an answer."

"Hn."

"…can you say anything besides 'hn'?" I asked, irritated.

"Hn."

"What do you want Uchiha?" I said my voice getting louder.

"You are not to speak to me like that," he warned. "and you're here to be our medic."

"Now you've just lost it. There is no way in hell I'm going to heal you fucken criminals."

"Well we are not in hell, so you should have no problems."

"That's where you're wrong… we are in hell. A shin obi walks the path of the darkest life, killing, we live in a pool of blood, better known as hell."

"Perhaps so, but nonetheless, you will be our medic weather you like it or not." he replied indifferently.

"You will never get me to heal you. If you come anywhere near me, any of you, and I will kill you." I answered, venom leaking into my every word.

"We'll see how long you will last, little cherry blossom." "If you're waiting fore me to break, then you're going to have to clear your entire agenda from now to forever, weasel."

I could sense him narrowing his eyes dangerously at the name.

"You best watch your tong, you are in no position to talk to any of us in that way." he said as he striked me across the face once more.

"What do you think you get out of hitting me? That is so not going to get me to help you."

"Hn."

He then stood back up and left, leaving me in the never ending black oblivion alone.

There I staid, chained to the floor or wall, I didn't know. If there was anyone else in the darkness I would never know. I wasn't even sure if Itachi had left the darkness, but I could not see nor sense him, so I figured he had left.

I was trapped like a mouse between ten cats, but in reality it was so much worse. I was a virgin imprisoned by six sexual deprived criminals. I had never been in a worse situation.

I was beyond afraid, but I could not show it. I would just have to believe my teammates were still alive and had told the Hokage. Tsunade would surly send out an army of shinobies just to get me back. I would believe and hope they were on their way, just without showing any of it to my dangerous infamous S-classed captors.

I would just have to stay here, wherever here was, in this dark, menacing room…cell?

I laid back more comfortably, trying to relax but failed miserably, but I tried nonetheless. I closed my eyes seeking sleep but that avoided me. I could not sleep on the cold ground, chained, in sweat, blood and grime, a captive of the Akatsuki. It was frightening, I could feel my blood run cold by just thinking of what they could and would do.

Now I was forced to recognize a ninjas' weakness, something I haven't had to deal with since I was twelve and Sasuke had left me.

Damn him. It was all his fault! If he hadn't have left, I wouldn't have been the one that had attacked. I wouldn't be here. But if I had never loved him I wouldn't have been so effected by him leaving and I wouldn't have been so angry when I had saw the older Uchiha. Damn and what sucks is that even though I'm in such an unwanted situation, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. I never could and probably never will. I was always looking for him, to bring him home, but I no longer love him. I love him like I did Naruto, Sai and Kakashi, they were always brotherly figures. I love them all, always have and always will, but I should be mad at Sasuke, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

I sighed quietly into the god forsaken room. I had absolutely nothing to do besides laying here, waiting for one of my captors to appear, though I wanted nothing to do with them, but I was bound to need to use the restroom at some point. I was at their mercy and man did I despise it.

I don't know how long I waited for anyone to appear, even Itachi, but no, no one ever showed. But I was far from complaining right now. I could feel my chakra growing, slowly, but surly. I estimated I had enough chakra to break my holds, heal my major injuries, look into the dark, and break a few walls to try and escape.

But I did that now, I would surly die. I wouldn't have enough to fight, even if I found my way out. They would most definitely find and re-catch me, or worse, kill me. So I would have to wait a bit longer till I had enough to at least give myself a head-start.

But surly the others have sensed my chakra flow by now and would soon come and deal with it, most likely Kisame.

"**If they are here, in this room, we need to know. So you're going to have to use some chakra, and I'm sure it's a genjutsu."** said my inner self.

"_Yeah I know inner, ok so I need to focus my chakra into my eyes, not to much though," I told myself as I did just that, "okay, that should be enough."_ I then slowly opened my eyes.

It was no longer dark, but light and there in the corner of the room I was in, was the Uchiha. I was laying in a bed, I wasn't tied nor chained, so they were underestimating me.

"Its about time pinky. I thought you would never get out of it." Kisame boomed loudly in the other corner of the room I had not seen, as Itachi had drawn my attention at once.

But even so, Kisame was currently closer to me, but Itachi could easily get to me first. I was trapped.

"**Okay, um…what are we suppose to do now? I cant find anyway out. Man I knew you shouldn't have done that!" **yelled my inner self.

"_Oh shut up and you're the one who told me to take a look!" _I yelled back.

"**Oh sure I did, but hello, you're yelling at yourself while Kisame and that Uchiha-basterd is watching you. Get yourself in order!"** she snapped back.

As she said that I came back to reality only to find Kisame grinning like an idiot, as he knew that I knew I was trapped, and Itachi was just waiting to see what I would do now.

I slowly sat up, never taking my eyes from Itachi, I would have to watch my back. He was the one who didn't kill me, he was the one who kidnapped me, he was the deadliest of the two.

When I was fully sitting I started glaring pure loathem hate radiating off of me.

"Why am I here?" I demanded.

Itachi, glaring right back, didn't say a thing.

"Well, answer!"

Kisame snickered at the way I was disrespecting the Uchiha prodigy, I bet no one had lived to tell the tale. I was surprised to still be alive as it was. Now I was just digging my own grave, and engraving my headstone. I was pushing my less than helpful luck and we all knew it, especially Kisame. I wonder how many times he's watched the Uchiha kill.

"Hn." Itachi said indifferently, never revering from his stand.

"'Hn' is not an answer Uchiha." I replied without showing respect.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly but enough to scare me shitless.

"You need to realize that you are in no position to be demanding anything. As of why you are here, you'll learn in do time." he answered in his dangerously low voice, never removing his eyes from mine.

His eyes were crimson like always. The three wheels sat in place so it was safe for now to glare right back into those eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blue as it came towards me. I quickly jumped to the side, as Kisame's fist hit the spot I was just at. Still in the air, I grabbed the post of the bed and angling myself just right, my legs went in between my arms and with a push to the board, I kicked Kisame hard on the head with both of my feet.

He went flying into the wall on the other side of the room. I hadn't even used my chakra.

"What the hell was that for you fucking bitch!" Kisame howled out.

"Aw, did I hurt the widdle guppy?" I teased in a baby voice.

"I'm going to fucken kill you bitch!" he yelled, jumping up to his feet and ran at me.

But before I could react, Itachi stepped in front of Kisame and quickly kicked him back into the wall.

"She needs to stay alive, you'll do well to remember that Kisame." he warned and turned around and went back to his corner.

"You're one lucky bitch. Be glad you have him on your life side for now." he stated as he dabbed a finger towards the Uchiha in question.

"I don't need your help Uchiha." I growled, venom in every letter.

"It didn't look like it." he replied calmly, his emotionless mask betraying nothing.

"Well you don't know anything about me, so don't…"

"Haruno Sakura, age sixteen, trained by copy-nin Hatake Kakashi-san," he interrupted me. "apprentice to the slug sannin, current Hokage, Tsunade-Himi. Specializes in medical jutsu, a genjutsu and taijutsu master. Killed Sasori of Akatsuki. Teammates, the Kyuubi Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and currently, root ANBU member Sai. Both parents died when mist-nin evaded the village, both citizens.

A natural pink headed nuisance, but get her temper up watch out for attacks. Currently chunin, while other teammates are still genin, with the exception of Sai, as ANBU. Good friends with Suna's Kazakage, Gaara of the desert, and his two siblings, wind manipulator Termari, and puppet master Kankaro. Shall I go on cherry blossom?"

"Shut your fucken mouth weasel!" I yelled.

The next second I was pinned against the wall, his hand around my neck, suffocating me.

"Its best if you realize who you are talking to blossom. I expect to be talked to with respect. Next time you wont get so lucky." he whispered into my ear then finally dropped me to the floor.

I panted to regain my breath I had lost, from him cutting off my air passage.

"_Holy shit! We were just at deaths door. Man we're so lucky we're still alive!" _I yelled in my head. I was a wreck.

"**Okay rule number one, never call Itachi weasel." **my inner exclaimed.

"_No shit sure lock. Damn it, there's no way we'll be able to escape with him here. I didn't even see him move. If he wanted to kill us, he could do it by just lifting a finger. Man we need to really need to be careful now." _I frantically yelled at inner.

I came out of my argument, and stood up, now that I had regained my breathing back to normal.

I heard Kisame snickered while he was still on the ground holding his stomach.

"And what are you snickering at fishy?"

He immediately stopped and glared at me. "Its Kisame kunochi."

"Its Sakura, fishy" I snapped back.

"Watch who you are talking to kunochi."

"I do believe I was fishy."

"You filthy little bitch, you better show some respect, I am one of your captors."

"What's your…"

"Will you two shut up already. You're giving me a headache." Uchiha had snapped.

"Sure Itachi-san, as soon as you set me free."

The next thing I knew, I was outside in the hallway covered in dust from flying through the wall, and my right cheek was burning.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into crimson eyes, then everything turned black and red.

The sky was red with black cloud, the ground was red with black stones, and I was tied to a black wooden cross. Itachi was standing in front of me.

"If your going to define me, then you're going to pay the consequences," he said in a impassive voice, "in my world."

He then withdrew a sword from his cloak and quickly stabbed me in the gut. I screamed from the immense pain.

"For the next seventy-two hours, you will be stabbed until your mind breaks." he then stabbed me again.

"This isn't… real… you're not going to… break me!" I panted as stabbed me over and over again.

"You cannot escape. Kakashi himself was trapped, you have no chance."

"You might… know who I… am… but you… don't know anything… about my… mind… this is just another… sharigan enhanced… genjutsu!"

"You may know that, but just knowing what it is, isn't going to help you escape."

"Ha… you really don't know me then."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means… you lose." I laughed through the pain.

I then closed my eyes and concentrated on one thing, the new picture of team Kakashi.

Naruto had his arms around my waist, picking me up. He had a huge stupid grin upon his face, and was laughing. I was squealing from the surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck for more support. Kakashi had his infamous orange covered book, with the title 'ICHA ICHA TACTICS' upon it, out in front of his face, but watching Naruto and me. Sai, our other teammate, was sitting on top of a stone, while painting the view he saw. And captain Yamato, our other sensei like figure, was behind Kakashi, smiling while holding a flower I just had to pick for him.

It was my favorite picture of our team and I always looked at it for hope and strength, and now was no exception.

I then sparked my charka and lead it to surround my mind, kicking out the intruding chakra of the genjutsu.

After I couldn't sense any chakra besides my own, I opened my eyes. The pain was gone, the walls were stone and broken, the sky was the ceiling, and Itachi was still clutching my throat.

I had broken away the sharingan's genjutsu. _Itachi's _genjutsu.

"How did you do that!" he demanded to know.

"None of your damn business, U-chi-ha." I said sternly, sounding out his name.

I was then thrown into another wall, hitting my head on the cold stone, then fell to the floor on my knees. I could feel warm sticky liquid running down my neck, soaking my already red shirt, to a darker shade.

"Kisame take care of her, but do not harm her. We still need her alive." he ordered as he turned on his heels and left.

After a few minutes I saw Kisame's feet stop in front of me.

"Get up pinky." he growled..

"Why don't you make me sharky." I snapped back.

He then pulled me up to my feet ever so _'gently' _and pushed me to signify to start walking. So I took one step then stopped.

"Move it princess."

"No, I'm quite content just standing right here."

"Move it now!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

I still didn't move so he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you over sized fish!" I yelled as I punched him repeatedly in the back.

"Now I know why he kept you alive." he laughed.

"Oh then do share."

"Your ass sure is a sight. If you weren't a bitch, then I would love to take a bite out of it." he chuckled.

I went deadly stiff. "Stop staring at my ass you pervert!"

"If this really is your ass, I cant wait to see your tits."

"Pervert!" I yelled, "You can for-get-it! Now put me down!"

"Na, I prefer carrying you, I might just go for a stroll, care to join me?" he asked as he smacked my behind. "'eh princess?"

"Absolutely Not! Now put me down!"

"As the pipsqueak wishes." he answered and dropped me on top of a bed. "You're to stay here, I'll be back with food in a bit."

"I. Am. Not. A. Pipsqueak! You're just a giant." I screeched.

"Sure your not." he waved and left. I was once again alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**SAN**

Kisame had come and gone with the food not long after he put me into this room.

I had no idea who's room this was, or if it was even a spare one. But even if it was someone else's I didn't care, there was a bed and I was more than willing to lay on it.

But bed or not, I was board to death, and extremely agitated that I was a prisoner to Akatsuki.

I had tried, I don't know how many times, to escape, but every time I did my chakra was sucked out of me, so I've now stopped trying and just laid on the bed.

After awhile my mind started to drift and landed on Itachi.

"Why had he not kill me?" I kept asking myself, and I asked it once more out loud.

"Because Akatsuki needs you alive." a voice in the shadows suddenly sounded.

I jumped about two feet into the air, then quickly sat up.

"For kami's sake Kisame, what the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

He laughed as he settled down at the end of my bed. "Itachi is out and wont be back till late tonight and well I'm board, so I'm coming to you."

I just stared at him, dumbfounded. "Fishy say what!" I asked.

"Yeah I know, but you're the only one here. Now what does the pink princess wants to do?"

(A/N: beware, the following is rated M)

"Um…go home." I tried.

"Nope try again."

"Eat shark stew."

He glared at me, "No!"

"Okay then what does fishy-chan wants to do."

"Um….how about…fuck you." he chuckled as his eyes drifted down to my chest.

"My eyes are up here perv.!

"I know where your eyes are. I know where all of your body parts are located at. Now why don't you take that top off and we can start this little…party."

"Get out you fucken pervert!"

"Sure, right after I have you screaming my name in pure pleaser and begging for more." he said as he inched closer to me.

"Do you have a death wish!" I asked, outraged.

"Ever since I left mist." he moved closer.

I scooted further away from him, almost falling off the bed.

"Oh don't be scared princess. I'll have you flying in no time." he sneered as he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to him.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head, with one hand. He then placed one of his knees between my thighs to prevent me from kicking.

With his free hand he grabbed the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it up my stomach. He leaned down and captured my lips with his.

I tried to pull away, but he bit my lower lip, taking any chances of escape away.

I then felt his hand just below my breast and I gasped in horror. He, being the disgusting fish he is, took this to plug his tong into my mouth.

I then started struggling but soon stopped as I felt the bulg in his pants grow from the friction I was creating.

"Don't stop. That felt fantastic." he moaned.

When I didn't move, he started grinding his hips into mine, and hissed in pleasure. He then lead his kisses down to my neck, sucking and nipping at it, and down to my collarbone.

He grabbed my left nipple in his hand and squeezed. "Let…me…go!" I managed to say in-between his kisses.

"Make me." he snickered.

"Let me free, and I will." I hissed.

"I think not." he growled as he ripped my shirt off. "Cute, but your bindings have got to go."

He then drew out a kunai and cut my bindings.

He then bent down and plunged my right nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping.

"Hmmm, you taste so good." he growled. "Man these pants are uncomfortably tight."

He then freed my left nipple and used it to rip his pants off. I could feel he was extremely hard. It wouldn't be long until he would…

After he rid himself from his pants he went back to molesting me. But after a few minutes he lifted his head up and looked into my fear filled eyes and smirked. He then grabbed the top of my pants and slowly slid one side down, then the other side till they were completely off.

He gazed at me with lust-filled eyes. He then placed his hand in-between my thighs and spread my legs apart. He then grabbed the hems of my panties and literally ripped them from my body. I was now completely exposed for his liking.

He smirked once more and slid his hand down from my collarbone to my folds.

"You might want to get wet for me, or this will hurt a whole lot more, but either way its gonna hurt, for you. And I ain't going slow."

He then put two of his fingers at my entrance about to plunge them in, but never got the chance.

"Kisame, what the hell are you doing in my room, on my bed. Yeah!" yelled a guy from the doorway.

"Go away Deidara, cant you see I'm busy!" Kisame hissed, venom in each letter.

"If you're going to fuck the hostage, do it in your room, yeah!"

"Itachi said she is not to leave her room when he's not here."

"Then why is she in my room, yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Because, Itachi and her destroyed her room, so I had to put her in your room. Now get out!"

"No, yeah." he answered, as he came into my line of sight, coming to the side of the bed.

He had long hair up in a high half pony, and the left side of his face was covered, he also wore an Akatsuki cloak. He looked like Ino.

"Man she's hot, yeah." he said as he looked me over, "Wanna threesome? Yeah."

"Can you keep up?" Kisame laughed.

"Of course I can, yeah."

"Then strip, cause you cant fuck nothing if you're dressed."

Deidara then striped faster than I thought was possible, and was in bed in no time.

"Time to sit up princess." Kisame sneered and pulled me up, roughly, into a sitting position. "You get behind her."

He then pushed his fingers inside of me. I screamed from the pain it caused.

"Don't worry, we'll go real smooth, yeah." Deidara whispered into my ear, lapping his tong into my ear while doing so.

He grabbed both of my breast into his grasp and squeezed. I felt them get wet and nipped at.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

Deidara laughed gently in my ear then answered, "I can pleasure you in ways you never thought possible. Yeah." he let go of one of my boobs and brought it up to let me see.

There on the palm of his hand was a mouth. "See, yeah."

I was groused out, but couldn't bother with that for long, cause I then felt Kisame draw his fingers out, then push them back in; and repeating the action. Going faster, harder and deeper with each trust. It hurt like hell.

"No please…stop!" I begged as tears began to gather in my eyes.

"Ile. (Yeah)" they both answered as they both pulled off their boxers. I quickly closed my eyes in fear.

"This should be fun, yeah."

"No! stop please!"

"Who should take the pleasure of taking her virginity? Yeah."

"No! stop!"

"I will." Kisame answered as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Stop! Just leave me alone!" the tears now freely falling.

"The only way we're going to stop now, is if leader-sama or Itachi-san comes, and tells us we aren't allowed to take you." Kisame laughed.

"Then I'm going to say none of you are allowed to have her." came a dark, husky voice.

"I-Itachi!" they both yelled in surprise, Deidara forgetting to add his trademark 'yeah'.

"What are you doing back? You said you wouldn't get back till late tonight." Kisame exclaimed.

"The mission was easier than I thought it would be. Now get off of her. Both of you." he ordered.

They quickly jumped out of bed and into their clothes. I covered myself the best I could with my arms and legs, as my clothes were torn and nowhere to be seen. With the blanket being on the other side of the room.

Deidara and Kisame laughed at my pathetic attempt.

Itachi looked at me then at his partner, "What did I tell you before I left."

"Not to touch her, but you have to…"

"Then why did you touch her?" he demanded to know.

"I got board. Plus she's too tempting for her own good." he explained.

Itachi then pulled off his cloak and tossed it to me. "Put that on and follow me."

"Thanks." I said with a blush.

I quickly pulled it on, while trying to remain covered, which resulted in Kisame laughing at me again.

Once I had it on, I stood up from the bed and went over to where the Uchiha was standing. He turned on his heels and stalked out of the room, with me right behind him.

"Itachi?" I asked.

"Hn." he grunted to let me know I had his attention.

"Thank you, for helping me back there."

"Hn."

It was then silent the rest of the way, to wherever it was he was taking me.

He opened a door and held it open for me to go in before him. "This is my room. You'll be staying here since the others cant seem to their hands off of you. I'll get you some clothes to change into. The bathroom is through that door over there. Wash up, then we'll go have dinner. You have thirty minutes. You take longer than that, I will come in and drag you out, dressed or not. don't keep me waiting. Here, they're a bit big, but they'll do." he said, handing me a stack of clothing

"Alright. Is there a towel?"

"Its inside, by the tub."

I made my way into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I looked for the tub, and my mouth fell open. The tub was huge. I could take laps in it. Behind the tub on the wall was a rack for towels.

I quickly turned the water on, filling the tub, grabbed some soap from a cabinet by the towels. Thankfully, the tub filled up quite quickly.

I got in and immediately relaxed into the hot water. After my muscles were loose, I ducked under the water then came back up. I put some soap into my hair and scrubbed, then rinsed it out. Next I scrubbed my body clean of dirt, and dried blood. I finally felt clean again. aft wards I decided to take a few laps around the "tub", to get my muscles working.

I got out of the tub, draining the water, and dried myself off. I put the soap back where I found it, then quickly got dressed.

The pants legs were _way _to long for me, so I had to roll them up three times before I could walk in them.

Just as I was pulling down my shirt, there came a knock on the door, "Times up, come out." Itachi called from the other side of the door.

I quickly ran my fingers through my hair, ridding myself of the knots, then reached for the door knob. Just as I was about to grab it, the door opened.

I blinked a few times, startled at the sudden appearance of the Uchiha.

"What took you so long?"

"I was cleaning up"

"Hn, lets go." he demanded as he walked outside into the hallway. I quickly caught up.

The way was short and quiet, but at the end, we arrived, at what I thought was a living room.

He walked in and sat down in a comfy looking chair, and motioned for me to sit on the sofa in front of him, so I did.

"No one in Akatsuki can cook, so we always get takeout. Tobi should be back soon with it."

"Hai." I answered, then we fell silent.

After awhile I grew board and just stared into space, watching Itachi.

I could see so much of Sasuke-kun in him, it was a bit scary. They were both young and gorgeous.

"Now that I think about it, we don't know how old Itachi is." my inner self pointed out.

"Hey Itachi, can I ask you something?"

"Hn."

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"twenty, I am four years older than Sasuke, and yourself."

"Oh? You look older than you really are."

"Hn."

I was about to try and make a conversation when…

"Tobi's back! Tobi brought a lot of food back. Oh, who's the pink haired lady? Tobi thinks pink haired lady is pretty! Tobi likes pretty lady, does pretty lady likes Tobi?" a guy in a swrily orange mask asked.

"Tobi shut up, yeah!" Deidara yelled hitting Tobi on top of the head.

"Oww! What did Tobi do, Deidara-sempai!" Tobi wailed

"I said shut up, yeah"

"Gomain, Deidara-sempai."

Itachi then grabbed the bags of food form Tobi, and started shorting through them. He tossed something to Deidara, the to Kisame, then to Tobi. He set some food in front of himself, then finally tossed some things to me.

"Arigato." I thanked him.

"So what is pretty lady's name?" Tobi asked.

"Sakura." I answered.

"That's a pretty name, Tobi's name is Tobi!" he shouted, "Does Sakura like Tobi? Cause Tobi likes Sakura."

"Um…sure…" I said, unsure.

"Yay! Tobi has another friend!"

"Shut up already! Yeah" Deidara sighed.

I opened my food and saw a huge portion of rice, sushi, meso ramen, two rice balls, and three servings of dango.

Itachi then handed me a cup of hot green herbal tea.

"Arigato, Itachi-san."

"Hn."

"Why do you call him by his name, but not me?" Kisame yelled.

"Because you, unlike him, are a fish out of water, that's barking up the wrong tree." I answered sternly.

"Why you…watch your mouth or you may just find me not listening to Itachi."

"Hn?" Itachi asked as he stared at the fish.

"Um, not that I really want to, its just only if she makes me…"

"Hn."

"Um…uh…hmmm…ok I get it, sheesh!" fishy yelled, breaking under Itachi's stare.

"Hn."

"Well Sakura, I don't believe I got to introduce myself earlier, yeah."

"Yeah, I don't think so either." I spat.

"Yeah, well I'm Deidara, yeah."

"How exactly am I suppose to benefit off of something I already know. You're the one that killed Gaara-kun!"

"How do you…wait…Sakura, as in Haruno Sakura? The one that killed Sasori-Donna! Yeah."

"Yeah, so. What of it?"

"You're the reason I'm stuck with Tobi as my partner! Why you little bitch, I'm gonna fucken kill you! Yeah!"

"Hn." I replied, impersonating Itachi's voice.

"Grrr! As soon as you're no use to us, you're dead! Yeah."

"If I could take that worthless piece of wood you call Donna, them I'm more than positive I can take you girly-man."

"What did you call me?"

"I called you, 'girly-man'."

"That is enough you two." Itachi broke in, "Sakura, finish eating quickly."

"Hai, Itachi-san."

The rest of dinner was left in silence, but the food was delicious. After Itachi and I were done, he led me back to his room.

Once we got there, I got a good look at it. There was a black sofa, and a red chair. The walls were black and the carpet red. I could easily see that it was the colors of the sharigan, and Akatsuki.

I also saw that there was only one bed.

"Um…is everything in your life red and black?" I asked, avoiding the question I _needed _answered.

Am I going to have to sleep in the same bed as him?

"Hn." was the only reply.

I sighed.

"You can have the bed. I hardly ever sleep, so I don't need it." he stated.

"Oh. Ok. Um Itachi-san?"

"Hn?"

"What are you…going to do with…me?"

"Nothing, as long as you don't try to escape, you can stay in here, un-tied. You can leave this room if another Akatsuki member is with you. Otherwise you are in here. If you try to escape, then you will be tied up in here, and have your chakra sucked out, you will have your own clothes tomorrow. What is your size?"

" Hai I understand. Oh, and um, small."

"Hn. You should get some rest."

"Can I just ask you one more thing?"

"Very well."

"Just who is Tobi? I can tell he's from Konoha, by the way he can act so childish. But who is he?"

"You are brighter then I gave you credit for, but you're going to have to ask him."

"Right, oh and please refrain from underestimating me. It may just be your down fall." I replied a bit ticked by him not thinking I was bright.

"Hn."

"Good night, Itachi-san." I said cheerily.

"Hn."

I then climbed into the bed and laid there till I fell into the oblivion that is sleep. "


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**FREEDOM**

The rays of sunlight slipped in through the tiny window on the far side wall, lighting up the room, waking me up.

"Go away." I whined groggily, burring my face further into the pillow.

"Pardon?" Itachi asked.

"Light…to bright…go away." I answered as the sleep caused my words to become sluggish.

"If you want to eat breakfast, then you better get up."

"Its to early!" I complained.

"If you don't awake, then you don't get any food all day." he threatened.

"Go ahead, starve me, you stupid ass jerk." I yelled.

The next thing I knew, I was pinned to the bed. A kunai pierced through both my arms and legs, trapping me to the bed.

"what the hell was that for!" I screamed, but itachi was nowhere to be seen. "You fucken bastard! Get back here!"

After a minute or so, he still hadn't returned, I began to feel the sting of the kunai. If I didn't heal myself soon, I would bleed to death.

I bent my wrist back and lifted my arm a bit, grabbed the kunai, by the handle, and pulled it out. In doing so, I caused the cut to spread by the way I pulled it. I then pulled the kunai from my other arm before healing the two of them, then repeated the action with my legs.

I was alone, nor could I sense any chakra in the immediate area, though I could feel a large amount of chakra on the other side of the base that was my prison. With hope in my heart, I got out of bed. Once I was standing something caught my eye, of course seeing actual colors in Uchiha's room would catch anyone's eye. On the chair that itachi had just been in, laid several articles of clothing of various colors.

There were shirts of red, black, blue and even orange, then there were pants of black and blue, and skirts of orange, black, red, blue, tan, and green. The tan and green skirts was actually a medic apron, but could be worn as plain skirts. There were also many pair of fishnet leggings and shirts, and various undershirts. There were even gloves for me.

I quickly changed into black ninja short slack, a black undershirt with a red shirt above it, then the tan medic apron over the pants. I pulled on a set of fishnet gloves, then over those were a pair of open-finger brown gloves. I found my head-band and tied it in its usual spot upon my head. It was a bit different, but I could adjust to it.

Once more I checked to see if there was anyone near-by. When I confirmed it was clear, I made my way to the far wall, that was away from the door. Concentrating chakra into my hands, I set them on the wall. Within seconds there was a small tunnel that went all the way up to the surface, out of the base, about a mile long.

I climbed into the space and as soon as I was in, the room's wall rebuilt itself, hiding any evidence of how I escaped. I began crawling towards the faint light of day, as the ground behind me filled itself back up, that was roughly a quarter of a mile away.

After a few minutes I was out of the hole, and quickly jumping up to my feet and into the trees off in a run towards the east to the sand village. I kept running at top speed, not daring to slow down or looking back. I had to make it to the sand village no matter what. If I didn't, the whole world would be in danger, cause Naruto would come for me undoubtedly. I couldn't let the Akatsuki get their hands on him.

After running for a few minutes, I started to feel like I was being followed. I searched for any chakra sources and came upon two that made my heart stop. Itachi's and Kisame's. I sent chakra into my feet and sped up to a neck break speed. But even as I went faster I could still sense them, they were probably even closer now.

"Damn it! How did they find out so soon?" I yelled out, scaring the birds into flight and probably giving away my position. I put my hands together, making a hand sign, and yelled out, "Konoha kage bushin no jutsu!" and two leaf clones appeared beside me. "Try and split them apart and lead them away."

My clones separated, one going south, one continuing on, while I turned north, hoping to confuse them. Then as I jumped into a tree, I felt a flair of chakra as they both made two clones each and split two follow mine.

"Kami-sama, please let me get clones." I prayed for the unlikely miracle.

Then as I came upon a thick spread of trees I cast chakra thread into the trees from fifty feet apart and about twenty feet into the forest, even though I just knew it wouldn't work, but hopefully it would slow them down. Then twenty yards away from that trap, I stopped and brought chakra forth to my deadly fists and punched down hard to the ground, creating a crater that was thirty feet deep, a hundred yards length, and fifty yards width, destroying all the trees and vegetation in the area.

I quickly took off running once I had finished, getting past my own trap. After a few minutes, I felt my chakra strings claim my pursuers, but they didn't disappear like shadow clones should have from such a strong attack. They were the real itachi and Kisame, not clones.

"Damn those fucken sharingan's!" I yelled, as both of my clones got defeated. Their clones had killed mine. I forced even more chakra into my feet, running faster, trying to get away. "Fine. If you wont let me get back to Konoha, then I'll go to Suna! I'm sure Gaara will be happy to see me, and more than happy to beat your asses!"

I felt my strings give way and my crater was confronted. They were catching up way to fast.

Coming to a stop, I bit my thumbs before going through a series of hand signs, then placed them onto the ground, writing appearing around my hands, and then yelled out, "Tai Gamatachi ni no jutsu!" a brilliant black and blue feathered bird appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey ya sakura, no time long see."

"Hello to you too Fuki. Can you deliver a message for me?" I asked the backwards speaking bird.

"Sure thing. Whom to, and where at?"

"The Kazakage-sama, Gaara-kun, in Suna. Tell him that I'm in real danger. The Akatsuki has taken me hostage to lure Naruto to them. I am currently trying to escape, but it doesn't look good." I whispered. "Now go, they're getting closer, go , now!" I took off running once more, while Fuki took flight towards Suna. "Please make it."

After running for only a minute, I heard a kunai being thrown, so I quickly jumped down to the ground to dodge it.

"Well looky here, we caught ourselves a flower." Kisame laughed, "what should we do with it? It has been such a naughty flower, playing with leaves and weeds."

"Shut the fuck up fish-face!"

"Awe, did I upset the flower, do you like the weeds?"

"Fuck you!"

"Don't you have a naughty mouth, see what those weeds do to you. No flower as lovely as you should be around weeds."

"That's where you're wrong." I hissed.

"How so?"

"A flower in a bed of weeds, yes is an odd ball, an outcast from the other flowers, is special. The weeds make the flower more beautiful. The flower brightens up the bed. And the weeds make the flower feel wanted and not alone, while in a flower bed it's just another flower. It doesn't stick out, it's nothing special. And there, the flower is judged to the other flowers, making it feel hated, neglected. So a flower in a bed of weeds is better than it being in a flower bed. So I'm not staying with you "flowers", I'm going back to my bed of weeds!"

I concentrated some chakra into my hands, ready to fight.

"Do you really think you can beat us?" Kisame laughed.

"No, but what kind of shinobi would I be if I just handed myself over to you?"

"Ah, that's why you attempted to escape." Itachi concluded.

"Knowing that wont get you anywhere Uchiha."

"Hn."

I gritted my teeth trying to keep my temper under control.

"I do not want to waste any more of my chakra kunochi. Just give up." Itachi demanded, quite rudely.

"Why don't you make me!" man I had a death wish. I had to, to say that.

"If you just come with us, I will reconsider of putting you under Kisame's care, which he will decide what to do with you as he pleases. But only if you give up now."

I took a quick glance towards Kisame, and saw he had a dazed off look. He eyes were glazed over with lust. I looked at Itachi and glared at him. "I. Hate. You." I growled.

"Does that mean you are not going to fight?"

"For now."

"If you try to escape again, Kisame will have you."

"Oh, she'll try again, what kind of shinobi would she be if she didn't." Kisame taunted.

"Shut the fuck up already!" I shouted. Pissed.

Itachi came up to me and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Once we get back, you're in trouble."

I gulped. I seriously didn't like the sound of that. He then grabbed my wrists and chakra ropes bounded my hands together.

"Lets go." he said as he started walking back to the base, dragging me with him.

Kisame walked behind us, and I could feel his eyes on my ass. "Do you know how to control yourself?" I yelled.

"Nope." was the only answer as he continued to stare.

Once we returned to the base, Itachi took us strait to the room we shared. We walked past a few members and I saw Deidara smirk.

"Ya know, that outfit looks great on you, but I prefer you with nothing on, yeah." girly man was asking for it.

I went to kick him in the chest, but Itachi pulled me out of distance, and I ended up kicking the wall causing a great deal of it to crumble to the floor.

"Damn! You were lucky Itachi pulled her away." Kisame exclaimed as Deidara stared, wide-eyed, at the pile of stones that was once a five foot thick wall, and five-percent of the fifteen yards long wall.

I glared at Itachi, but he paid no attention to me, just continued walking, dragging me behind. When we reached the room, he threw me onto the bed. I sat up, only to end up on my back once more. My face was burning from where he had slapped me.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"I've already told you, once we got back, you were in trouble." he took out a kunai and slashed me in the stomach. "Just before we reached you, I felt you do a jutsu. What did you do?"

"I was setting a trap." I lied easily.

"There was nothing after that crater of yours. What did you do?" he stabbed me in the gut.

Blood ran down my chin as I grunted in pain. "I was setting a trap, but I couldn't finish it because you two were catching up way to fast." I gasped out.

He stabbed the kunai into my thigh, barely missing a vital point. "I don't like being lied to kunochi. So it's in your best interest to tell the truth."

"How would you know if I was telling the truth or not?" I challenged.

"You may be able to lie through your teeth, but your eyes tell me everything."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You dare to insult me! Your little genjutsu tricks don't work on me, you cant do anything to me."

I was suddenly on the other side of the room, my back spazzing in pain as I slid down the now cracked wall.

"You will do well to not talk to me like that again. Now tell me how did you get out."

"Wouldn't you like to know." I gasped out as I slid up the wall to stand up.

I was once again on the floor as Itachi kicked me in the chest. "That does not answer either question."

"Yeah, I know Uchiha."

Itachi then threw a kunai right into the middle of my chest. "Lets try that again."

"I said, and I'm sticking with what I said, 'I know that Uchiha.'"

He threw two senbons piercing my ears to the wall.

"For Kami's sake, if you really want to get info out of a person you should try asking nicely without weapons!" I yelled as I fought back a whimper from the sting.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well if you want an answer."

He glared at me as I glared back. Then after a few minutes he cleared his throat.

"Will you….p-please….tell me how you got out and what jutsu you used." he asked through his teeth, stumbling over the word please as though it was his first time to ever say it. Which I wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it. I got out by doing a simple earth jutsu, and I'm not going to tell you what jutsu I did, so stop asking." I teased.

He glared daggers at me.

"Now that isn't going to change my mind, so you might as well stop. It wont do you any good."

He then hit me once more, sending me across the room. He walked over to me and dragged me to the bed before throwing me onto it. He took the chakra ropes, that were still binding me, and tied them to the headboard. Once it was secured he placed a seal upon it. Once he was satisfied, he left the room, leaving me there to bleed to death.

"You mother fucker dickless bastard!" I yelled. I could already feel the effect of the blood loss.

"**Is he testing us or something? They need us alive. Plus this is a weak seal. It's very simple, even a trained genin could get rid of it."** my inner-self exclaimed.

"I know this already. But he isn't dumb. This type of seal will suck up the chakra then rebound it to the owner. You get attacked by your own chakra. A simple fire release would be able to take care of this but fire element would be sent back at me as I break it." I explained to know one, more just talking out loud.

I closed my eyes and put my hands together to form the sign of the tiger, or fire, and sent chakra flowing through my system. "Kai!" before the seal and chakra ropes broke a flash of fire was sent through my chakra pathways burning cells on its way.

"Ow!" I gasped as I quickly sat up and concentrated the chakra to my hands to start the healing process.

Just as I was finishing healing everything the door creaked open and the Uchiha walked in. He looked at me before his eyes narrowed by a fraction of a centimeter. I wouldn't have saw if I wasn't already staring into his dark crimson eyes. I quickly looked down away from those memorizing eyes. That was when I saw how much blood I was covered in.

I stood without looking at him and walked over to my clothes, grabbed some, then went into the bathroom to wash up.

I nearly ran into the tub as it filled up. I just wanted to hide. I would never admit it out loud, but what he did to me reminded me of just who he was and that scared the shit out of me. I was scared of the Uchiha. Which by all means and rights is expected and normal, but you would think that after standing up to him in the forest and in the bedroom that I was just an idiot of no fear, but I was terrified.

As soon as all the dirt, blood and grime was washed off I climbed out of the tub, to scared to stay in to long incase Itachi came in because I stayed in here for to long. I dressed quickly in black slacks, a fishnet shirt and a black over shirt, then had just opened the door and nearly crashed into Itachi's chest. His hand was out stretched, reaching for the door.

He grabbed me by my upper arm and dragged me out of the bathroom, out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Leader-sama has summoned you."

"You don't have to pull so hard, I can walk by myself."

I got no reply.

"Let go!" I yelled, pulling my arm.

"Hn." was his brilliant reply, but still his grip didn't even loosen.

I sighed and gave up on trying to get free. After a few minutes we stopped in front of a door that he knocked upon.

"Come in." a voice called out.

Itachi opened the door and pulled me in after him.

It was dark where we stood, but at the other side of the room there was a light that illuminated the silhouette of a man sitting in a chair behind a desk.

"Ah Itachi, Sakura. Please come forth." the man ordered.

Itachi dragged me further up then stopped in front of the mans desk.

"Just what is it that you want?" I asked, staring strait into his swirled eyes.

"Now Sakura, that is no way to speak."

"And you think kidnapping someone is the way to speak to them?"

"Point taken, but just remember to whom you're talking to."

"Oh trust me, I know who you are. If you think I'm scared for my life at the moment, you're terribly mistaken."

"If you were I would call you a fool. We need you more alive then dead."

"Get to the point already." I demanded.

"Very well." he stood up and walked around the desk and stopped in front of me. "Itachi, leave us."

"Hn." he answered before he left.

"My name is Pain, you are to call me that from now on."

"I said get to the point." I looked straight into his eyes and got a nagging feeling at the back of my mind.

Those eyes, as strange and confusing as they are, and the first time I've ever seen them, seemed very familiar. Not familiar as in I've seen them in the past, but like I've heard about them from someone, or maybe read about them. The swirls were so unique, so memorizing.

Pain laughed then grasped my chin in his hand and pulled it up even higher.

"You are to be our medic," he said, leaning in, "and you will, willing or not, do something special for me." he leaned in even more and brushed his lips against mine. Then without warning, he grabbed the back of my neck and deepened the kiss.

I gasped and pulled away. "You pervert! You're even worse the Jiraiya."

He actually gave a laugh to the man I had mentioned, "Ah, yes. How is that old sage doing?"

With him asking about Jiraiya the nagging got even stronger. How did he know Jiraiya? That he was a Frog Sage? Did they meet in the past? But pain was young and Jiraiya was ancient. And why did him knowing Jiraiya turn the nagging about those eyes into head banging out-of-reach frustration?

I looked into his eyes, dead on, again. Searching those eyes that had a depth that was just out of reach. Like dead eyes looking for life. Like a lost child looking for light, just to fall deeper into the dark?

"He's fine. What do you know about him?"

"Ha. That old fool was my sensei." he relied, a glint in his eyes as he traveled into the past.

The nagging snapped to a stop as realization settled in. Of course! It had been Jiraiya that had alerted me about those eyes so long ago, hoping that I could help him find out more about them. To prepare the village for them, to prepare me for this moment.

(flash back)

"_Sakura, could I talk to you for a while?" Jiraiya asked._

"_Sure. What can I do for you?" I asked skeptically. This was a rare occasion. He and I never really spoke, it was always Naruto that he was interested in._

"_Lets go get something to eat. And we can talk them." he delayed._

"_Alright. I know this cute tea shop that has the best dumplings in the whole village. Plus it's a quiet place and few people know of it, so there's never anyone to overhear a conversation." I supplied. _

_I figured that's what he wanted, a place with few people, few witnesses._

"_That sounds lovely."_

_I led him to the small shop where we ordered a cup of tea and a plate of dumplings each. We didn't talk until our food was in front of us. He took a sip of his tea as I took a small bite of the dumpling. They really were good._

"_So, I wanted to talk to you." he started, I just continued to chew, looking at him, showing he had my attention. "You are the smarted kunochi of your age, and I figured if anyone could help me with this, it was you. Plus you are studying under Tsunade so you would have the power as her apprentice to get the information."_

"_And what…information is that I need to look for?" I asked._

"_It will be difficult to find the info. It is very limited, and even harder to understand. Have you ever heard of the Rinnegan?"_

"_The eye technique?" I asked unsure if that's what he was talking about._

"_Yes."_

"_I have limited knowledge of it. Iruka-sensei only briefly mentioned it at the academy. Saying that it was a very rare eye jutsu, like the Sharingan."_

"_That is true. But, I have a bit more info then just that. You see, those eyes are extremely powerful. The Sharingan or even the Byakugan wouldn't stand a chance against it. It is the eye that opens the six paths of pain. It allows the user to use any jutsu it wants. It is so powerful, that it could probably be able to bring people back to life, and not just a dead body being alive, but as alive as you and me."_

"_Alright, but I still don't know what you want me to look for."_

"_I want you to find all the info you can, analyze it, and find a weak point in it, find a way to defeat it."_

"_How can I do that with just books? I would need to analyze the eyes themselves to find that out."_

"_Yes, but a medic can find things even on paper. No medic has ever tried to that with this technique. They say it would be impossible, so little information. Not even Tsunade would try."_

"_Then how am I suppose to do it? Tsunade is my teacher, she is teaching me what she know, if she doesn't know anything about that, how am I suppose to succeed?"_

_He smirked as though he knew I would say that. "Because you are a strong stubborn girl that has a mind that is faster and more complex then Kakashi. You will have the knowledge of a medic, and then your stubborn will and brain capacity, I believe you are the only one that would have a chance at figuring this out."_

"_Do you thing it is out that among our enemies?"_

"_I know it's out there. I've met the boy that carries it, and I even trained him."_

"_What?"_

"_Yep. When Tsunade, Orachimaru and I were still a team, we came among this group of kids that were starving. They couldn't protect themselves so for a year I stayed with them and trained them in the ways of a ninja. One of them, Nagato, had the Rinnegan. He promised to use it for good, to protect his friends. But its been awhile since I've hear anything about them. I don't know if they are still on the good side. So if they have become our enemy, then we must have a way to defeat them."_

"_Nagato? Who were the others?"_

"_Yahiko, and Konan. Nagato had bright red hair, pale and small, as small as a girl even though he's a grown man. Yahiko had bright orange hair, a fine handsome face, and a lot like Naruto. Konan had bright blue hair, a origami flower in her hair, the reason out of those three."_

"_You miss them." I pointed out._

"_Yes. We were like a family. It makes me anxious not knowing whose side they are on, or if they are even alive."_

_(end flash back)  
_

"That does not make sense." I said as I came out of the memory, "It was Nagato who had the Rinnegan, but yet you have orange hair, not red. That would make you Yahiko. How can you be Yahiko, but have Nagato's eyes?"

"Ah it's been awhile since I've hear those names. Know this well, those people are dead, only Pain remains."

"You ass. What did you do? Jiraiya…he taught you…he saved you…and yet…you repay him by turning against him." I hissed out between my teeth, my fists were shaking at my side as I tried to contain my anger. "Jiraiya's teachings were never to be used for evil!"

"I am not using it for evil, I aim for peace."

"Your weak. To use Jiraiya's power like this, to try and _force _peace on everyone."

"I am not using his power, I am using my own. Do not dare call someone like me weak, it is people who don't understand the use for power, people like you, that are the weak ones. If you have the power to do something then do it, don't just expect someone else to do it for you."

That hit a nerve. Unable to keep my temper from exploding, I drew back my arm and smashed my chakra concentrated fist into his face. The force sent him flying into the wall behind his desk, shattering it.

"Don't you dare call me weak. You have no idea what I've been through! I do everything I can to try and achieve my goals, to rescue a friend. I. Am. Not. Weak."

We glared at each other, challenging one another. "Itachi." he called out, not taking his eyes from mine.

Itachi walked in and stopped right beside me. He looked at the wall then at me, then at Pain.

"I'm done with her for now, take her back to your room."

Itachi replied with his usual "Hn." before grabbing my arm once more and dragged me all the way back to his room.

Once we got back, he let go of my arm and went and sat down in the chair, I sat by him on the sofa. I don't know how long I sat there staring at the wall, but I eventually laid out on the couch. There in the dead silence of the room, darkness over took me, taking away all my senses of a ninja.

**A/N: hey sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been supper busy with school work, I'm in my senior year of high school so I have all types of exams and then getting ready for college. I'm not going to quite this story, I have it all written out, I just have to type it up, which is the problem, I'm a slow typer and I never seem to have the time to type up this story, but I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you for being so patient and giving this story a chance. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Cherry Blossom**

"Crip"

"What's that noise?" I asked myself, waking up.

"Crip"

"**Is someone walking around?"** Inner asked sleepily.

"No, that isn't the sound of footsteps…it sounds like…paper."

"**Well if it doesn't stop making noise, I'm going to kill it. I need more sleep."**

"Crip"

I yawned and pulled the blanket closer, snuggling into it.

"Crip"

My eyes snapped open as my body shot straight up into a sitting position in the bed.

"Crip"

"Huh?" I asked, looking around.

"Crip"

I looked to the source of the sound and saw Itachi sitting in the chair, reading a book.

"Crip"

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Did you…put me in the bed?"

"Obviously."

"Um…thank you."

"Hn."

"Crip"

"**Well that was…nice…of him."** Inner exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"So Itachi, what are you reading?"

"Crip"

"Hn." He answered as he lifted the book so I could see the cover.

The cover read 'Forbidden Sand Earth Jutsus'.

"Oh."

"Crip"

"Crip"

It was quiet except for the sound of turning pages.

"Crip"

"Crip"

"…"

"Thoc" Itachi closed the book.

"Are you not going to wash up?" he asked.

"Um no, I'm pretty clean. I'll wash up later tonight."

"Very well, get dressed."

I got up, glaring at him, and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

I dressed into the same outfit I first wore, only in different colors. My undershirt was black, the over shirt was orange, the short slacks were orange, and my medic skirt was black.

"Oh kami-sama, I've become Naruto!" I cried out.

I left the bathroom into the room to see Itachi standing by the door.

He looked me over then raised an eyebrow. "I know you know that your bait for the fox boy, but…do you really want to flaunt that around?"

"Shut up!"

"Hn. Leader wishes to see you again. After that you will meet everyone that is in the base, learn that it would be pointless to try and escape."

"Very well, just keep Kisame and Deidara away from me."

"I can't promise anything, now let's go."

He opened the door and held it open for me, so I walked out. Once the door shut he grabbed my arm and led me to the same room as yesterday.

We didn't pass anyone on the way, which I was grateful for, though I did wish someone could have gotten in the way. I really didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

Once we got to the door Itachi knocked and then pulled me in after we got the "Come in" from Pain, and just like yesterday he sent Itachi out of the room, leaving us alone once more.

"Ah Sakura, it's so nice to se you again. How do you like your placement with Itachi?"

"Fine."

"If you wish to change rooms, I will gladly do such a task for you."

"And just whom would you place me with?"

"Myself obviously. I have plenty of room for the both of us."

"In your dreams."

"Oh yes, quite often too."

"You pervert! What do you want this time?"

"I only want you."

"Well forget it, I already like someone."

"Ah yes, the Uchiha brat. Last time I heard you loved him."

"No, I'm over him. He's only a dear friend that is lost, nothing more." I answered, a bit pissed by the mention of the chicken ass haired ninja.

"Oh is that so, then just who is this person that you like?" he asked a deadly aura around him.

"That is none of your damn business. Besides, I'm not dumb enough to tell you."

"Yes, you're smart for not telling me for his sake, but for your sake it is best to tell me."

"Go ahead, just try and get it out of me." I challenged.

"You sure you want to be saying such things?" he asked getting up from behind his desk and walking towards me.

I backed away every time he took a step closer to me, until I was up against the wall.

"You're not afraid of me are you?" he asked as he placed his hands on either side of my head.

"Of course not, now get away from me. Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"

"Yes I have, and no I won't. Not until I have claimed everything that you have to offer and more."

I stared, wide-eyed, into his intense gaze as he leaned in. His lips captured mine in a despite need. I pushed against his chest, but he wouldn't budge. I turned my head to the side, breaking the kiss.

"Stop this!" I demanded.

"No way, we've barely even started the preamble."

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them down above my head with one of his hands, while his free hand went to the helm of my shirt.

"Let me go you fucken bastard!"

"No." he stated as his lips went to my neck.

"GET OFF!" I yelled.

"Why don't you make me?" he taunted as he began to pull my shirt up.

"**Let's show him what we're made of!"** Inner yelled, angry at the fact that he was underestimating us, again.

I sent chakra into my hands and he let go as it burnt his hands. As soon as my hands were free I threw a punch to his face, but just before I could hit him he disappeared.

I jumped away from the wall and looked around, searching for any sign of him.

"**Left, right, above, behind…then that must mean the shadows or below."** Inner stated.

I jumped into the air and concentrated chakra into my foot and performed a drop-kick to the ground, breaking it. Nothing was there. Jumping backwards back onto my feet, I grabbed a stone and threw it into the shadows in front of me.

Not long into the shadows I heard a rustle then a clash as kunai hit rock.

"Not bad, figuring it out that fast, but you sure did a number on this room.

"Well just blame yourself for not letting go when told to."

"No it's your fault for looking so mouth-watering sexy and delicious." He licked his lips.

"Why me? Why not someone else? I'm not the only one that Naruto would come for."

"Because you are his closet friend, besides the Uchiha brat, and we couldn't have him here now could we. Also we didn't want any more guys here, so we went for a female that could entertain us."

"Yeah well I'm not the only female friend he has."

"But you were the only one that female that fit most of our preferences in a kunochi."

"You're sick. You all are."

"No we're not, we've just been deprived of our needs, and so we are going to concentrate on them while you are here."

"Like hell! I dare you to even try to come near me!"

"Very well." He whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I quickly turned around swinging my fist back, smashing it into his face, sending him flying across the room once more.

"Leave me alone or the next one will be your last." I threatened, as I walked away back to the door, but I was suddenly pushed into the wall, by a massive force.

I turned my head to the side to look behind me, and saw that Pain was on the other side of the room, nowhere near me, only staring at me.

"What…the hell…are you…doing?" I asked, struggling to push off the wall.

"I am keeping you from leaving."

"H-how…" I stopped dead, as my eyes grew large. "Y-you can…use the…gravity's force…because of your eyes…the Rinnegan."

"That's right, and you're not getting free."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but Itachi is waiting, and can probably hear this entire ruckus. So just let me go."

"He will not interfere. Not until I call for him, which I will not do."

"For Kami-sake, release me!"

"I think I will after I've had my own release."

"You asshole, don't even think about coming near me." I spat.

"I have, am, and still will, and think more than just that. You're mine, and mine alone. I'm taking you from Itachi, you will stay with me now, and I can promise you, you will be screaming my name and begging for more every night." He stated as he walked forward.

"Stay away from me Yahiko."

"There is no one here by that name, so I do believe he will stay away."

"Don't fuck with me Pain! Stay away; release me!"

"I plan on letting you release, while I'm pounding into you. I'll take you to hell and back, all you need to do is call forth my own release."

"You really are sick. Why don't you find someone else?"

"Because it is you that I want."

"Bastard!"

"Knock, knock"

"Apparently you have a bit of luck." He said as he released me.

I fell to the floor onto my knees.

"Come in." Pain called to the door.

The door opened and Itachi walked in. "Sorry to disturb you leader, but we've got to go and meet up with the other members."

"Very well, Sakura you are free to go now, we'll meet again soon."

Itachi looked around the room inspecting the damage. Then his traveling eyes locked onto me, still kneeling on the unstable ground.

I stood then jumped over the upturned ground and landed next to Itachi.

"Oh and Sakura," Pain called, "I hope you enjoy meeting everyone. If any of them tries to do anything, please feel free to tell me."

"Sure, as soon as I'm dead."

"Awe don't be like that blossom."

"My name is Sakura, not blossom."

"Very well Sa-ku-ra." He sneered. "Oh and I'll like to see you later Itachi."  
"Hn." He turned and walked out of the room, me on his little weasel tail.

We continued to walk down the hall for a minuet until he final spoke. "Do you have a death wish?"

"No."

"Then you're either very brave or very stupid. My guess is the later of the two."

"I am not! I just won't take what he's doing laying down, so just back off."

"I understand that, but picking a fight with him isn't the best idea."

"Perhaps not, but he won't listen any other way."

"Every time you fight with him the more he is impressed. You need to think things through first…"

"Are you telling me that if a woman stronger than you constantly tried to get into your pants, you wouldn't fight back?"

"No, what I'm saying is this, think before you fight. You're acting like Naruto by not doing this, and you usually do that twenty-four/seven. What's been done to have been able to change that in you? I have never heard nor seen you not think things through before, except once. Why are you becoming Naruto?"

"I am not Naruto, nor am I becoming him. I am me, Haruno Sakura, medic/field ninja of the hidden leaf village. I do things my way, and if that's making me look like Naruto then so be it. You can say whatever you want, but it's not going to change a thing, so get used to it."

"You better watch that temper of yours. Remember, you're about to go into a room full of the top S-ranked missing ninjas. That attitude will get you killed."

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself." I claimed, forming fists at my side.

"Is that why you're a captive?"

"That was a cheap catch. Intoxicating me with poison. Do you really count that as a win?"

"A win is a win, a loss is a loss, and a captive is a captive."

"Baka."

"Indeed, you are."

"Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't give you the right to talk to others in such a manner."

"And a Haruno can? Then shall I change my surname to Haruno?"

"Don't you dare dishonor my clan in such a way! And no us Harunos can't either, but you Uchiha's go strutting around, thinking you're on top of the world." We went through a door then stopped, "I can't stand your attitude. You never show emotion, you think every little error is a weakness. You and your no for good brother hotheaded…" I poked his chest "idiots that know nothing but the lust for blood and power…" I poked again and again, one for each word, "I've had enough you argent bastard! You need to go find yourself a new mother and have her teach you manners! Both of you Uchiha's just need to go ahead and die already. You being Akatsuki, Sasuke with Orachimaru, all you Uchiha's are good for is betraying your village! What's next, going to betray Akatsuki as well? You fucken Bastard!

"I hope you all die a miserable death!" I yelled poking him once more.

I turned to continue walking then froze. We were already in our designated room, every eye was on us. They had heard and seen the entire argument.

It was completely quiet and still, the only movement was the rare blinks of shock, no one was even breathing.

"…"

"Sakura." Itachi called, so softly I could easily pretend I hadn't heard it.

"Sakura." He called louder.

"What?" I asked inclining my head in his direction.

"This is the last warning about your temper, control it or you'll end up dead."

"If that's supposed to be a threat, it's not going to do anything. You yourself heard Yahiko, and you're counted into the "anyone"."

There were gasps all over the room at the calling the leader by his name.

"Oh stop being such babies." I snapped at the other members. "And will you stop staring already, it's annoying!"

"Wow!" one of them called out.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Wow what?" I asked.

"You yelled at Itachi, poked him in the chest, insulted his clan, possibly put him in trouble with the whole "what's next going to betray Akatsuki too" thing. Called leader-sama by his name, and your still alive bitch." Explained a sleek white hair guy with purple eyes.

"Yeah, and you just insulted us too pinky." Kisame added.

"Shut up fishy face."

"Watch your mouth blossom."

"It's Sakura got it, Sa-ku-ra."

"Sure thing kunochi."

"Enough you two. She is not here to argue with you Kisame." Itachi stated calmly.

"Yeah that's right, you're here to meet us all, yeah." Cheered Deidara.

"Start on the left." Itachi ordered.

"I'm Hidan bitch. I live to praise my god, and sacrifice many to please him. You would be a lovely sacrifice to him, seeing how you're one fiery bitch." Said the one with the white hair and purple eyes.

I glared at him.

"Tobi next! I'm Tobi, Tobi is a good boy!" yelled a…kid?...in an orange mask, excitedly.

"I'm Zetsu. You look tasty, can I eat you?" asked a black and white person with a venous fly trap around his head.

"Um, no." I answered.

"Positive fishy-chan"

"I'm Deidara yeah. I enjoy blowing things up with my clay, yeah."

"I'm Kakuzu, don't you dare go near the money funds." Said a…man?...who covered half of his face.

I'm Konan; I'm the only female member. I enjoy origami and I'm leader-sama's partner. If you ever need to get away from the Uchiha prick, just come over to my room." A woman with blue hair and an origami flower in it said.

"Thanks, I may just take you up on that."

"Hn, I'm Itachi. You are to follow my orders if you wish to remain unharmed. Is that understood Haruno-san?"

"Yes."

"And I'm the leader, Pain. I plan on us getting to know each other very well."

"Oh, so there's more stuff you wish me to destroy?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Then do go away."

"You don't seem very happy to see me, did I do something wrong?"

I sent him a death glare as I clenched my fists. "If you were smart you would back off right now Yahiko."

His hand slapped across my face sending me to the floor by the force. "I have told you already, he is dead. I will not repeat myself again."

I resisted the urge to put my hand on my stinging cheek, fighting the tears that fought to come out. It had hurt.

"You're as bad as the 'hn'ing Uchiha over there. If you think hitting me will get me to stop then be my guest, 'cause it won't get you anywhere."

Everyone that wasn't an Uchiha stepped back, fear evident in their eyes as they sensed the killing intent coming off of Pain in waves.

"Leave us." He commanded.

"Stop being scared Yahiko. I know you didn't have the best life, war taking away your family, but Jiriaya didn't teach you and Konan to do this. He did it to make sure you could survive, to keep you together and learn and teach others of your pain and war. Not cause it.

"What caused you to become like this? He had high hopes for you. He believed you could change the ninja world…"

"I am changing our world, changing it into something better."

"You're an idiot."

Everyone stepped even further away, though Konan seemed out of it, most likely shocked by my knowledge and bravery.

Pain threw a kunai which I caught in between my fingers and threw back. He dodged it and quickly did some hand seals. I was shoved into the ground, the gravity's force was so heavy, it caused the ground to sink a foot in on where I now lay.

"You're awfully brave to stand against me, or just stupid."

"Actually it's neither. I just refuse to take your shit lying down, you're an idiot for thinking otherwise."

"Oh, but you really are stupid. Talking to me, leader of the Akatsuki, in such a way. I guess beauty and brains don't exist in the Konaha."

"Don't insult my village!"

"What is a little girl like you, that can't even move going to do about it?"

"I'm not a little girl, I am a strong and proud kunochi of the hidden leaf village."

"I feel sorry for the village it you're supposed to be one of the best kanochi's. You're not doing very well at representing them."

"I may not be the strongest, but that gives you no reason to look at the others through me."

I pulled my arms underneath me, as I lay flat on my stomach, I pulled my legs into my body and started to push myself up, fighting against the gravity.

"Ooooh." The others gasped; surprised just as much as I was that I was standing up.

"So you do have some strength, but can you stand against this?" he enforced more force, sending me from my knees back to the floor.

I again pushed myself up into a kneeling position, panting from how much energy I had to use just to do that. I felt the force increase, but I stayed the way I was. I forced some chakra into my feet to help stand.

"How the hell is she standing?" Kisame asked in awe.

"Don't ask me, yeah." Deidara answered, staring as though I had just grown a second head.

I stood all the way up, raised my arm above my head, infusing it with chakra, and stopped fighting the gravity, letting it push me down as I threw my fist down, smashing it to the ground. Using the gravity to strengthen it.

Stone went flying everywhere, hitting the ceiling and other walls, breaking everything the boulders hit. The others had to be quick on their feet to dodge.

Dust filled the room as the gravity force on me was lifted. I jumped to my feet and to the side to avoid a stone from above and found myself rolling out into the hall way.

"You weren't thinking of trying to escape were you slut?" Hidan asked appearing behind me.

"No, of course not."

"Damn pinky, you destroyed the entire room!"

"Oh shut up Kisame, complaining isn't going to do anything, yeah." Deidara yelled out somewhere in the room.

"Now we're going to have to waste our time to fix this. Why don't we just get rid of the girl, she's causing more damage than anything." Zetsu suggested.

"No." Itachi said. "Kisame, drain her of her chakra. That should keep her under wraps."

"What? No way. I was only defending myself."

"You've completely destroyed this room and my office. It is clear we cannot allow you to carry your own chakra." Pain reasoned, appearing through the dust into the hall, Itachi right behind him.

I looked up to their faces and saw lust and admiration in Pains eyes, and unless I was seeing things, shock in the deep depths of Itachi's famous eyes.

"Well I guess that's one way to show us not to piss you off, ne?" Konan joked.

"Yeah…" I answered as I looked at Itachi. "Hey you said I could stay with you right, could I stay tonight?" I asked as I turned towards Konan.

"Yes of course you can. We'll have so much fun."

I smiled for the first time.

She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down the hall. I looked back at the others and saw Pain glaring daggers at his partner and itachi staring after me.

I sent him a smirk then turned back around just as the others came out of the dust and into the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Snake **

"_Donk"_

_I stirred in my sleep waking up._

"_Shhunk"_

"_Clang"_

"_What is the meaning of you coming here of all places? You know very well you are wanted dead by Akatsuki and all five great nations." came Itachi's voice._

"_Clang"_

"_I'm not here for you. I went to Konaha to take something, but found out that you had already taken it. I've come to take it."_

"_What would 'it' be?"_

"_Hahahahahaha. 'It' is Konaha's little cherry blossom. I need her to do something for me." answered the snake like voice that was Orachimaru's._

"_A filthy snake needs help from the likes of a delicate flower? You must be desperate."_

"_No. she just so happens to be the only one who can do this for me, and of course, Sasuke would love to see her again, and she him."_

"_Sasuke has nothing to do with this. Leave now or I will kill you as I should, but I'm not in the mood. Now leave while you can."_

"Sakura come on this way, I'm getting you out of here." Konan demanded from behind me in her dark room.

"Right." I answered as I pushed myself up off of the bed and went over to where she waited.

"Hold onto my arm." She instructed.

She performed some hand seals then the next thing I saw was Pain and Zetsu.

"You got her away, good. Who was the one that broke in?" Pain asked.

"The trader snake Orachimaru. He wants Sakura." Konan answered.

"Take her to the other base, we'll meet up there. Who is fighting him?"

"Yes Pain-sama. It's Itachi-san."

She grabbed my upper left arm and led me away, soon reaching the outside world.

"Don't try to escape. Just follow me."

"Alright." We took off into the trees.

"Stay close, I sense other people nearby, probably sound ninja."

"Very good, you actually have a brain, now be smart and hand Sakura over."

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up to the higher branches above.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah Uchiha-san, so nice to finally meet you, but I have to cut this short. I'm busy."

"As am I, now to save us both our time hand Sakura over and we can be on our separate ways."

"Sorry no can do. She is very accentual to my schedule, and as I've said before I don't have the time for this, so move."

He withdrew his sword from its sheath and pointed it at Konan's head. "Hand her over." He demanded.

"Just try and take her." She dared.

"Uchiha-san please let us take care of the Akatsuki nuisance. She is not worth your time or power." A sound ninja said.

"No. I will handle it by myself. You can just watch."

Then without any warning he charged. Sending the chidori into his sword, he flung it at Konan's chest. Paper flew everywhere as her paper clone disappeared.

I was then suddenly pulled further away from Sasuke like a puppet.

"Wha…" I gasped out in surprise.

"Sakura, stay away from him. If he gets you then so does Orachimaru. Besides if you disappear with him, Itachi won't be so nice to you."

"He already isn't." I pointed out.

"But that's where you're wrong. When it comes to you he is actually quiet protective and compared to the others, he treats you very well."

"Ha! As if. Since when has he been nice to me?"

"He stopped Kisame and Deidara."

"Yeah well…that was probably because he didn't want to hear it. He's tied me up, beaten me, everything!"

"He never beat you, if he had you'd be dead."

She suddenly pushed me out of the way, ending our small but quick conversation, as Sasuke lunged once more.

"Sakura, what exactly has that bastard done to you!" Sasuke demanded to know.

"Oh calm down washed up Uchiha." Konan taunted.

"Sakura answer me."

"He didn't do much; he just treated me like a hostage."

Konan began to do some hand seals, but Sasuke saw and was quicker than her. He was able to knock her off her feet with his jutsu. Then before I could catch the movements he had activated the chidori and ran at her.

"Sasuke no!" I yelled as I ran in front of Konan.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed as his hand went through my gut.

My blood covered all three of us. He pulled his hand out and without the support I fell to my knees.

"Sakura." Sasuke yelled, holding the rest of my body up.

"P-put my hands…over the w-wound…" I gasped.

He took both my hands into his and placed them over the gaping hole. I concentrated my healing charka into my hands and forced it into me.

"You're a healer?" Sasuke asked astounded.

"Yeah…but thanks to Kisame I don't have enough chakra to heal myself."

"Then use my chakra. Just don't die on me now." He almost pleaded.

He pushed his chakra into my hands and I changed it into the healing jutsu.

"Thanks."

I closed the wound then stood up slowly.

"Sakura, I need you to come with me."

She isn't going anywhere with you." Konan argued, standing up and pulling me behind her.

"Fine, be like that, I'll just take her by force." He declared and charged once more.

"Sasuke stop!" I yelled. "I'm not going with you. I'm not going to help that fucken snake you call Orachimaru!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and glared. "Yes you are, or are you saying you want to stay here with the Akatsuki, with Itachi?"

"No I don't, but how is Orachimaru any better?"

"You would be with me, isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, but if I went with you Naruto and the others won't know where to look for me."

"Yes, Naruto is indeed looking for you along with the rest of team 7, 8, and 10. Even the sound siblings are looking for you."

"Gaara is looking for me?" my heart flew at the thought.

"You're actually glad the monster is looking for you?"

"Yes of course I am. And Gaara isn't a monster."

"So you've given up on me for him? I thought you said you'd love me forever."

"I do love you, but like a brother. I realized that you would never want me, so I kind of fell for him, though he'll never see me either.

"Forget this, you are coming with me, you owe me, I saved your life."

"I don't owe you anything. It is you that owe me. You left me knocked out on the bench after saying 'thank you'. Thank you for what?" I asked.

He glared and did a set of hand seals and yelled out "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!"

Konan and I jumped off the branch and out of the way, Sasuke reappeared in front of us and kicked her into me, which caused us to topple into a tree.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Why did you betray me? You don't want to come with me…you love a monster…"

"he isn't a monster! Besides you betrayed me first. You threw my love away; you left me and Naruto to grieve for you. How have _I_ betrayed _you_?" I cried.

He looked as though I had slapped him.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not."

"I'm not helping that bastard!"

"So you want me to leave you in the hands if Itachi?" he screamed, losing his cool.

"At least with Itachi the village has a hint of an idea of where I'm at." I rationalized.

"We just went to the village and they told us who had you. They aren't stupid. Once they realize you aren't with the Akatsuki they'll know that we got you."

"But for that to happen they have to get to the Akatsuki first then you. Staying with them will get me rescued quicker."

"But puts you at more risk. If you come with us you have my word as an Uchiha that you won't be harmed in anyway.

"You think I trust _your_ word? It's just a bunch of bullshit."

"Smack"

I raised my hand to my cheek, which was stinging from the slap Sasuke just gave me.

"Don't you dare dishonor my Uchiha word."

"Or what? You and Itachi going to beat me, oh wait, Itachi most likely agrees with me."

"Smack" another slap, but this time even harder.

"Don't talk about him as though you know him. He is a murderous, heartless bastard with no emotions! He'll never be anything but that."

"I'm not saying he isn't damn it. I'm not against you Sasuke; all I want is to help you, no one else. Can't we just go back home. I can convince Tsunade to let you back in without any punishmen…"

"No. I won't go back until Itachi is dead."

"Boom"

"Ugh…" Sasuke grunted as he rolled across the ground and skidded to a stop thirty feet away.

"Now don't forget about me. I'm your opponent Uchiha." Konan hissed.

"You fucken wrench. You're going to pay for that."

"Do your worse."

They both started to do their own hands seals at the same time then each shouted out their jutsu's name. (A/N: I made these up)

"Forbidden Jutsu: slither bomb wave!" Sasuke shouted.

"Akatsuki destruction: Origami swords pierce!" Konan yelled.

Both jutsus collided and created an explosion, which I was caught in the blast of.

I flew my arms up in hopes of protecting my face, but it did nothing. The blast sent me flying backwards until my back hit a stone or tree, causing me to fall into the black abyss of darkness.

I awoke to the feeling of someone stroking my cheek soothingly, as well as my hair being stroked, as softly as possible, as though it wasn't there.

I turned over to my side not wanting to wake. The hand was so warm and the bed was so comfortable, I didn't want to move. What I did want though was to know who the hand belonged to. It's just that my eyes didn't want to open.

I didn't have a good feeling about the hand, but it made me feel protected, wanted. Something I haven't felt in a while. Not since Sasuke had left to join Orachimaru.

Everything that had been going on then rushed back to me. Orachimaru showing up and searching for me, seeing Sasuke again, his chidori going through my gut Sasuke and Konan fighting; the explosion and getting caught in the blast. It all came crashing back.

Who had won? Sasuke or Konan?

My eyes snapped open to come face to face with dark blue almost black eyes. The eyes of the winner.

"Sasuke?"

"It's good to see you awake cherry blossom. I was starting to think Kabuto hadn't healed you correctly. You've been out for two days."

"Wha…what happened...where am I?"

"I defeated Konan, claimed my prize and brought you back to Orachimaru's lair."

I glared at him, "What are you going to do with me?"

"Well as long as you corporate with us you'll be fine. Apparently there is something that only you can do that Orachimaru needs done. Once you're done with that you will be under my full care, which I plan to take full advantage of."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have two goals in life, one to kill Itachi and second to restore my clan, and to do that I need a strong kunochi that is able to bear my children and I've chosen you for that honor."

"Forget it! I'm not going to bear a single child for you."

"Smack"

"Don't you dare defy me! You're lucky to be able to get such an honor. You once wanted this to happen so badly, what happened to that? You will either sleep with me willingly or by force. It's your decision."

"I'm not sleeping with the likes of you!"

"Is that so." He said, suddenly appearing on top of me, pinning my arms above my head.

"Let go of me!" I futilely tried to struggle myself free.

"You are min, no one else's. You have always been mine and I'm not handing you over to anyone." He whispered into my ear as he nibbled and nipped at it.

"Now if you behave, I'll go gentle with you, since it would be you're first time. I really don't want to ruin that body of yours so be good and do exactly what I say, when I say it."

"Never!" I spat in his face.

He wiped the saliva from his face then captured my lips in a rough bruising kiss. When he ended it he punched me in the stomach, causing me to cough up blood.

"You will learn to love me again and respect me cherry blossom."

With that said he stood and left the room.

When the shock had finally passé I went to move and that was when I realized that he had somehow tied my hands to the bed post without my knowledge while he was on top of me.

"Damn you Sasuke, you too Itachi." I cursed as I let the pain that I had been feeling since I awoke overtake me. The last thing I thought before I drifted off to sleep was, "for kami-sake, why, why did he have to win?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Man enough**

I awoke once more only to find that I was still tied to the bed, unable to stretch out my soar mussels.

I laid there on the bed relaxing my joints before I sent chakra into my hands and broke the rope that binded them. I sat up and untied my feet, which he must have done while I was passed out.

Once I was free I stood and stretched out my body then headed to the door.

I masked my chakra completely and left the room. I took a left and ran down the hall and took a right. Continuing down the halls I took another right then left. It was like a giant maze and sooner or later I would reach the end and, if I were lucky, avoid the center where I could sense Sasuke's and Orachimaru's chakra.

Taking another left I stopped dead. I felt a chakra presence coming towards me and by the way their chakra flowed I could tell it was a medic

"Shit its Kabuto."

Doing a double take I turned around and kept going strait. At this rate I would reach the center in no time, I had to turn. Taking the next right I lost all knowledge of where everyone was at as they too masked their chakra.

I stopped running and knelt down listening for any sound to indicate where they were at.

"Shhhh"

"**Behind us!" **inner warned

I took off running, in the other direction of where the sound came from, in a quiet and quickness that only a ninja could presses.

"Tap, tap, Shhhh" someone else ran.

I took a left into a dark hallway in hopes of losing my follower. Concentrating chakra into my feet I ran faster down the hall. I could see that he was shepherding me to the center, but I wouldn't allow that.

"**Is it Sasuke or Kabuto?" **inner asked franticly. **"If its Kabuto we could beat his sorry ass."**

"It's Sasuke. I know it is." I replied back. "Damn with his sharigan there's no way we can lose him, it's like trying to sneak around Itachi."

I took a sharp left going away from the center and my follower followed.

I concentrated some of my chakra into my hand once more and took a quick step towards the wall and slammed my fist into it. I quickly kicked off the wall to avoid the cave in. I was on one side and Sasuke on the other.

I took off running again taking a right then another right then a left, right, right, left, left, left, right. All of a sudden I came to a dead end.

"Give it up Sakura, you're trap. Why don't you just follow me?" Kabuto suggested appearing from around the corner.

"I'm not finished yet." I smirked at him then turned back to the wall doing a back heel kick at the same time.

The wall crumbled down to cover me in the light of day, I was out. I jumped over the rubble and onto the grass ground of outside, Kabuto quickly following me.

I ran towards the trees quickly, but just before I reached them Orachimaru and Sasuke appeared in front of me blocking my way.

"Now where do you think you're going kunochi? You just got here. It's rude to leave without saying hello to your host." Orachimaru laughed.

"It's rude to kidnap someone." I snapped back.

"Now, now cherry blossom, don't be like that. It makes you look ugly." Sasuke smirked.

I grinded my teeth together in an attempt to calm myself.

"Let's go inside and have some tea. There are things we need to discuss. You have my word that you will not be harmed in any way." Orachimaru promised. "Besides I can't have you hurt when I still have use for you."

Sasuke walked up to me and grabbed my hand to pull me back to the lair. I swung around and kicked him in the chest escaping his grasp. I jumped into a heel drop and sent a crater towards Orachimaru and Kabuto.

I jumped into the trees and ran as fast as I could but was suddenly stopped as Orachimaru's tong wrapped its self around me and pulled me back to them.

"You're just like a miniature Tsunade. I see now, you became her apprentice didn't you, as Sasuke became mine and Naruto Jiriaya's."

"Yeah, so what of it."

"You are going to be more use then I originally thought."

"Now you best not underestimate me snake."

"Oh I am far from doing such a thing, you even have her temper. By the way, you taste wonderful."

"Don't make me puke. And put me down."

"Once we return inside." He laughed as his grip tightened.

I don't know what happened next, it all went so fast. One moment I was in the air held up by Orachimaru's tong then the next I was in Sasuke's arms and Orachimaru's tong was on the ground, and Sasuke holding his sword.

"Gaaah! Sas'k wha 'as zat 'or!" Orachimaru yelled as he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"You know very well why I allowed for her to be here. You are not to touch her in such a way. She is mine for pleasure and yours for a weapon, as such, neither you nor Kabuto is to touch her. I and I alone can." Sasuke spat.

"Oo 're 'ot tal ee wha tu oo! 'he is o'ly 'ere 'e'uz I 'eed 'er other 'ise 'he 'ouldn't 'ee 'ere."

"She wouldn't even be here if_ I_ hadn't approved of this idea and if_ I_ hadn't captured her. So_ I_ have all rights over her."

"Like hell you do! I belong to no one. Now put me down." I fussed in a deadly calm voice.

"Not likely my little cherry blossom. If you wish to remain unharmed you need to stay with me. While you are with me you shall do what I tell you, otherwise I'll have to punish you." Sasuke mussed. "And as much as I would love to punish you every second of the day I can't, so do behave."

"If you enjoy the punishment then what is it?" I glared not wanting to hear the answer.

He smirked "Fucking you of course."

"Bastard. I don't see how I could have ever loved you; heck your brother has better manners than you. Once again Itachi beats you."

He glared as he swiftly struck me in to stomach with his weapon and dropped me to the ground.

"Ugh." I gasped.

"Don't you talk about him. He will never beat me, I will kill him."

"Then why is he still alive?"

"Smack" he slapped me once more.

"Shut up now. Let's go." He ordered as he relifted me into his arms.

He led us into the lair through the opening I had made and walked towards the center.

I moved my hands to heal myself, but Sasuke somehow grabbed hold of my wrists, while still holding me in his arms.

"Don't heal yourself. This is art of your punishment."

"If I don't heal this I'm going to bleed out. You punchered an internal organ."

"You can heal it later, for now you need to learn to deal with this pain."

"This is nothing. I've gone through much worse from training with Tsunade-sama, missions; and Itachi. But unlike you they allowed me to heal, just so I could go through more."

"Itachi has done worse…what did he do?"

"He's…it's nothing. I got out of it, so if he tried it again it wouldn't work any better."

"What did he do?"

"It's nothing."

"He didn't…use his…sharigan on you did he?"

"He used the Magukoyu sharigan on me, but I was able to escape it, so it wasn't that horrible."

"What did he do in the Tsukiomi?"

"He did the same thing to me that he did to Kakashi-sensei. Unlike with you, showing you your worst nightmare, he stabbed at our soul until it would break. He wasn't able to break Kakashi's and I was able to escape."

"That bastard!" he cursed as his grip tightened around me.

"Sasuke your grip…is too tight." I gasped out in pain.

He looked down at me and saw that we were both drenched in my blood, and slowly released my hands.

"Heal yourself; we are almost to our destination."

So I did just that. When I was done there wasn't even going to be a scar. I looked up and saw pure hatred; if looks could kill the entire world would be in oblivion.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at me in surprise written all over his face. "You called me…kun…for the first time since we've met up."

I blushed a deep red, "Ah…um…I guess so…"

Looking away from his face I stared at my hands.

"Wait did you say you escaped the Tsukiomi?"

"Um…yeah, is that bad?" I asked confused.

"No, it's just I've never heard of such a thing being able to be done. How were you…how did you…?"

"It's just a genjutsu. I broke it like I would any other genjutsu. Plus it's a lot like Ino's mind jutsu; I just pushed his chakra out of my mind with my own. It was easy."

"You would have to have perfect chakra control to be able to say that."

"Well yeah, controlling my chakra has always been second nature to me; I'd never had a problem with it. Do you not have perfect control?"

He looked away as he mumbled a "No" then looked back and said "none of us here do, now that I think about it."

"But Kabuto must to…"

"We're here." He disrupted as he sat me down on my feet in front of a table with four chairs around it.

He pulled a chair out and indicated that I should sit down. As I did the snake and Kabuto joined us. Kabuto sat on my right, Sasuke on my left and Orachimaru sat at the head.

"Now that you've finally made it here we can begin our little discussion. I've brought you here Sakura because I need your help." Orachimaru proclaimed, his tong regrown thanks to Kabuto.

"Forget it, I'm not helping…"I stopped dead as I felt Sasuke's hand go up my skirt.

"What were you saying, Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke asked as he stroked my thigh.

"I'm not help-ing yooou!" I squealed out of my chair, trying to get away from his hand.

"Keep your hands off me Uchiha!"

"Who's going to make me? You? Sit back down or I'll have to take your punishment to the next level."

"Damn that Uchiha smirk!" I thought, as I sat back down glaring at him.

"I'm afraid you have no chose in this matter Miss. Haruno-san. You are to help lord Orachimaru or you do not get to leave. The longer you don't help, the longer you will be away from Konaha." Kabuto sneered.

"I've already told you no. I don't care how long I am here, I'm not helping you nor any other missing nin." I answered calmly as I tried to ignore Sasuke's hand.

"Now Sakura, we are giving you the option of not having to be tortured into helping us. If you refuse the offer again I'm going to have Sasuke take you to his room to convince you." Orachimaru laughed as he eyed me.

"Go ahead Sakura, refuse the offer. I would love to show you my room."

"Heh, it's funny. Back in the day I would have loved to see your room, to just be with you. I always wanted to be the one to help you revive your clan. I even said I would marry an Uchiha and become Uchiha Sakura, before it was even destroyed. I clung to that thought and after you I went. But now, I want nothing to do with the Uchiha clan, I no longer want to be Uchiha Sakura. The thought of it makes me sick. I would much rather be Uzamaki Sakura over Uchiha Sakura any day. You're just a lost and annoying friend Sasuke. Nothing more.

"I refuse your offer snake, I will never accept it." I declared staring straight into the snakes eyes with determination.

"You look me straight in the eyes without flinching. You really are Tsunade's apprentice, but if you will not change your mind with Sasuke then what with me?"

"There is nothing any of you can do to change my mind." I announced stubbornly.

As I glared at my captors master I saw a glint in his eyes. Was it bloodlust? Then he licked his lips.

"Sasuke go and do your punishment to this girl, and then if she refuses again I will do my punishment."

"Come on Sakura; let us go have some fun." Sasuke said in what I guess was supposed to be seductive as he pinched my ass once more.

He pulled me to my feet and walked away as I was forced to follow.

In just a few short minuets we had arrived at his room. He dragged me in and let go as he went and lit a candle, I sat down on his bed and waited.

He turned and faced me and ordered me to stand. I stood, glaring. He motioned for me to step forward so I did; as soon as I was in reach he attacked my neck with his vial lips. All I did was stand still.

**(A/N: RATED M FOR A REASON)**

He reached for my shirts and pulled them over my head and discarded them to the floor. His lips traveled down to my collarbone, then further down do the valley between my breasts. His hands roamed over my back with a kunai until he reached my bindings and cut them off, dropping the weapon along with the bandages.

He clasped his mouth to one of my nipples and sucked as a free hand grabbed the other breast and squeezed. His other hand was everywhere.

After he was pleased with his sloppy work on my breast he kissed his way down to my lower stomach.

"You have way to much clothing on blossom." He laughed as he ripped my skirt off and pulled my pants down leaving me in nothing but my underwear, which that too was soon taken off. I was left completely bare for him while he was still fully clothed.

He led me to the bed and pushed me onto it. He discarded all of his clothing before climbing on top of me. He grabbed my face and kissed me forcefully, most likely bruising my lips.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as he inserted a digit into me, "Oh, you're a virgin. I'm glad I'll be the one to take it."

"You are not the first to say those words, and yet it has yet to be taken."

"Yes well there is no one to stop me, not one person."

He dropped his head down next to his hand and licked the tender skin of my clit as he inserted a second digit.

"Give me your moans Sakura. I know you want this even if you say otherwise."

"Why would I moan when this feels so vial. If anything I'll puke."

I clenched my fists as he bit down on my clit. "Don't even think of enquiring that I'm anything other than a sex god."

"But that's the thing, you're not one, otherwise you might have had me screaming your name and begging for more by now instead of having this queasy feeling."

"If you don't behave I'm not going to be gentle since it's your first time. I'll ram into you and have you crying for me to be merciful and stop." He warned as he inserted a third digit, going deeper and faster. "For someone that isn't enjoying herself you sure are wet."

"The only thing making me wet is your unwanted saliva."

"Is that so." He withdrew his fingers and sat up. He grabbed me hand and pulled it to rub his penis. "Touch it, make me moan your name, make me cum."

"No." I stated firmly.

"Yes you will." He wrapped my hand around his member and pumped it up and down his length. "Ugh." He grunted in pleasure.

I tried to pull my hand away, but his grip was like iron. He pushed my thumb to rub the sensitive tip over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore. Then with quick precision he pushed his member into my mouth, making me gag.

"Suck" he demanded.

When I did no such thing he moved his hips back and forth raping my mouth until he came with a grunt and poured his white seed into my mouth.

"Swallow it Sakura, I'm not letting you spit it out."

He held my head steady giving me the only option to let it go down my throat or drown in it. I just wanted it out of my mouth, it tasted awful, so I swallowed it.

"See it wasn't bad at all now let's begin the main attraction. Fucking you will be just too good." He whispered huskily.

He positioned himself at my entrance and kissed me gently on the lips. I shut my eyes tightly, just as he was blown off of me. **(A/N: I SHOULD END IT HERE BUT IM NOT THAT MEAN :3 OH AND THAT IS THE END OF SASUKE'S LAME ATTEMPT AT RAPE. THE LIME/LEMON WAS SUPPOSE TO BE SUCKY SINCE IT IS WITH SASU-GAY.)**

My eyes snapped opened to see two black cloaks with red clouds on them. Akatsuki.

I shot my head up to see long blond hair and short dark blue hair. "Deidara! Kisame!" I exclaimed happily. "Man I never thought I would say this, but am I ever glad to see you guys."

"What the fuck, how the hell did you get in here?" Sasuke yelled crouching down into a fighting stance. Thought it didn't look threatening as he stood in nothing but his skin.

"Why don't you try wearing some clothes Uchiha brat, but then again you've got nothing to hide, you're so small it's almost nonexistent." Kisame sneered

"Don't be criticizing someone else in the area you lack in"

"Please, if you want to judge me you can ask pinky, she can vouch for me."

"So you are one of the people that failed to fuck blossom."

"You're one to talk."

"Why don't you put your words into actions instead of your pathetic excuses?"

"Why don't you Sasuke?" a third person asked "Not only do you fail as a ninja, but also as a man. You have to rape your former love to get some action. It's pathetic, low and weak."

"Itachi!" Sasuke spat, as the sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the room.

I couldn't see what was happening, but I could hear and that's all I needed as I could guess that the crash was Sasuke being kicked into the wall.

"You're pathetic little brother, a disgrace. I've given you eight years to build up your anger and you throw it all away for this pink wrench. She doesn't even want you, how low can you sink. All you've proven today is that I've finally made my first mistake, letting you live."

"Yo pinky, as much as I would love to keep staring at your amazing breasts, we're about to get into a fight so put this on." He shrugged out of his cloak and tossed it to me.

I quickly slipped it on, and not a second later sound back-up appeared,

"Uchiha-san we have come to…help…" the sound caption declared as he stared at Sasuke's nude body.

"Stop staring and attack the blonde and the shark freak!" he quickly jumped to the side and picked up his discarded sword and charged his older brother again to just be kicked back into the wall.

I quickly ducked to avoid a kunai aimed at my head, then jumped up and punched someone in the face, breaking their skull.

"Why the hell are you attacking me? He said blonde and shark; I didn't hear anything about pink or woman."

"Because either way you are our enemy, you are a Konaha shinobi."

"Fine, but just remember, you're the one who picked the fight so don't blame me when I kill you."

I jumped into the air and flipped around performing a heel drop, sending many sound Nins into the ground or causing them to stumble giving Kisame the chance to kill half of them.

"Nice combo you two, yeah." Deidara praise as he sent a clay bird to the center of the enemy and blew it up, killing all but a few.

"Don't say it as though we're a team." I snapped.

"Pinky's right." Kisame agreed.

"I wasn't, but she got them off their feet giving you the chance to slice them without difficulties and that sent the others to crowd around each other for protection giving me the chance to kill them. We really do have a great combo, even if we aren't partners. Yeah."

"You say that as though you wish I was part of Akatsuki."

"Heh, even if I wanted you to join, there's no way you would be good enough to get in. besides to get in you either have to defeat a member or come damn close to it, there's no way you could defeat one of us. Yeah."

"I killed Sasori of the red sand, a former member of Akatsuki. I do believe I past your damn test, but I'm not looking to join your group. So don't even ask me to."

"Damn, she's right. She has passed our test. And Sasori was one damn good fighter too no less." Kisame stated.

I smirked as I ran past them and using one of Tsunade's special jutsus I struck all of the remaining sound shinobies heart tissue, tearing them and killing them instantly.

They dropped to the ground pain and shock written on their now dad faces."

"What did she do to them, yeah?"

"I don't know, she barely touched them with the tips of her fingers then went to the next and now they are all dead? I don't get it."

"I struck their heart tissue, tearing it to pieces, which killed them in less than a second. It causes great pain and can't be stopped unless there's another medic healing it while it is being destroyed. It's hopeless to hope to live through it." I explained.

"Stay away from me, yeah." Deidara joked as he took a step back.

"Don't worry, I don't have enough chakra to do that again, you're safe for now. Now excuse me."

I ran past them, before they knew what I was doing and right in between the two Uchihas just as they both threw a kick. I grabbed both of their ankles, blocking the blow with my chakra. **(A/N: THE SAME WAY ROCK LEE DID WITH SASUKE AND NEJI IN THE CHUNIN EXAM, BEFORE THE FIRST TASK.)**

"Sakura, why…" Sasuke started.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but Itachi is right. You're not strong enough yet. He is holding back by tons. You don't stand a chance the way you are now. You have no back up, I admit I took some out as well, but only because they attacked me first. And I can tell you are running low on chakra, give up this pointless fight. You'll get yourself killed, than you won't be able to accomplish any of you ambitions. Back out now and try again another day. Don't kill yourself in vain." I pleaded.

I released Itachi's leg, letting him walk back to the others.

"Smart girl you are Sakura. Now come, you are coming with us. Take her advice Sasuke, and don't follow us." Itachi stated, emotionless as always.

I looked at Sasuke once more before letting go of his leg and jumped backwards and landed beside the older Uchiha.

"Let's go." Itachi ordered

He and Deidara disappeared. I took one last look at Sasuke's furious face then disappeared along with Kisame.

We reappeared in the forest outside Orachimaru's base; I could see the 'entrance' I had created.

"Hey princess don't try anything funny, or else you're gonna be in my room until Itachi says otherwise, and you know how long it takes for him to say anything." Kisame warned.

"I already know this fish boy, and I've already told you, I don't have enough chakra for anything in that category."

We jumped up into the trees and took off running. Even though I said I wouldn't, I couldn't try escaping, I was surrounded. Itachi in front, Kisame in the back, Deidara on my left and one of Deidara's explosive birds on my right.

After running for a few hours Itachi dropped to the ground in a clearing surrounded by trees.

"We'll make camp here tonight. Kisame set up camp, Deidara go get fish from the nearby river; I'll go get fire wood. Sakura stay with Kisame, don't touch her." Itachi instructed.

I sat down on a patch of grass and watched as fishy-chan put up two tents.

"**Looks like we don't get our own tent, we'll most likely be paired up with Itachi."** Inner sighed.

"Oh joy." I answered back sarcastically.

"You're with Itachi kunochi." Kisame informed me, proving my thoughts correct.

He sat down next to me once he was finished.

So princess, what do you do for fun back at Konaha?"

"I didn't have time for fun. I was either on missions, working in the hospital, training with Tsunade-sama, or doing paperwork for the Hokage. I'm constantly running errands for her."

"Surly that's not all you do, what do you do on your days off? There must be a line of men waiting for their turn to take you out."

"Ha me on a date? Now that's a laugh. The only persons that have ever asked me out were Naruto, and bushy-brow Rock Lee. But on my days off I'm usually training and studying for the Jonin and ANBU exams or volunteering to do D rank missions around the village. Or if I'm best friend isn't out on a mission we'd have a girl's day out. But it's very rare for both of us to be free, though she has a lot more free time than I."

"Dang you really don't have a life."

"Perhaps not, but as long as I can reach my goal I don't care."

"And just what is your goal?" he asked skeptically.

"To become strong enough to protect my loved ones." I answered, a small smile gracing my lips. "I don't ever want to see another love one die or turn to the dark side. They're always the ones protecting me. I've always been behind watching their backs, but no more. I'm up there with them, standing beside them. I had promised myself to never need them to save me again, but then you guys showed up. Now I know just how weak I still am, and how much work I've still got to do. So in a way I need to thank you for showing me this, but I'm not going to because you showed me that."

"Geez thanks, but that's your goal? It's a bit pathetic."

"Well not all of us are giant fish out of water that is able to scare the crap out of people with just a grin."

"No you're not. You princess are much worse. You're a pink princess strait out of a fairy tale that has a nasty temper that can either scare people off with said temper or just send them flying with a finger."

"Indeed I could."

We both laughed enjoying our little rant.

"Did I come into the wrong campsite? Yeah. You two are laughing and getting along. I must be in the wrong camp yeah." Deidara teased as he joined us on the grass waiting for Itachi to return with the firewood, the fish in his lap.

"I never thought I could have fun with you by just talking princess."

"Same here sharky. I like you better this way, if you would stop trying to get in my pants I might just like being around you."

"Yeah I guess I could stop. It's getting annoying that you keep turning me down. So why don't we try to be on the same foot and be friends?"

"I guess, but it's most unlikely that we'll become friends, we are enemies after all."

"Well as close to friends as we can get then. Deal?"

"Deal. Deidara are you in?"

"You bet so deal yeah."

"What's a deal?" Itachi asked walking into the clearing and dropping the wood in front of us.

"Oh well we, as in the three of us, have decided to put away our differences and try and be as close to friends as we can get." Kisame answered as though he was reporting bad news.

"Hn." Itachi squat down and started to build the fire and used a basic fire jutsu to light it.

Deidara set the fish on sticks and placed them around the fire.

"You know Sakura, that cloak, even if it is Akatsuki, looks really good on you. Though a smaller size might be better for you, yeah." Deidara complimented.

"Um…thanks I think."

From then it was silent. We ate the fish without any disruptions, but after dinner was a different story. Once we were all done Kisame decided to be mean.

"Well I'm off to go bathe, anyone else wants to join?"

"Oh yeah, I need one as well so I'm in yeah." Deidara agreed.

"Hn." Uchiha talk for 'sure why not'.

"Well princess looks like you're coming along too, since there's no one here to watch you."

"No thank you, I'll wait till I can have a shower."

"Awe why's that?"

"'cause then there'll be four walls separating me from you."

"Come on, it's not like I haven't seen it before, so where's the problem?"

"That may be true, but I still have morals. So I'll wait."

"Even so, you have to come to the river with us even if you aren't going to wash up. Since everyone is going to be there, yeah."

I glared at them as they stood.

"Come on princess, we don't have all day."

I slowly stood and followed them to the river. Once we reached it I saw that the current was soft and the fish were swimming happily. I also noticed a stone by the riverside, big enough to sit on. I went over to it and sat facing away from the guys.

"Oh that's a perfect place to put our clothes so they don't get wet. Yeah." Deidara cheered.

They walked over to where I was and started stripping their clothes. Itachi was right in front of me, Deidara on the left and fishy-chan on the right.

I blushed a deep red and turned around so I couldn't see any of them.

"Ahh…um….mmm….um well I…just haven't…s-seen you…like…this…a-and I-I…"

"So it is. You've seen these two and Sasuke naked but never me, and yet I've seen you naked twice. Does it bother you? Me being naked?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Ahh…umm….umm…" I blushed a deeper red if that was even possible. I felt like Hinata.

"You can look if you want, I don't care. I unlike my brother have nothing to hid or be ashamed of." He said confidently as he pushed himself against me.

I again blushed deeper.

"Why don't you look? I've seen you; it's only fair if you see me. I doubt you've been able to see what a real man has, you do want to know don't you?"

"N-no…I don't." I stuttered.

He laughed very faintly, "Well if you ever change your mind and want to know, just ask. No need to have you think I'm small like the others."

"Will you just go and wash up already." I squeaked, embarrassment written all throughout my body.

"Very well, but for the record, I agree with them all. Your body is to die for, and your breasts are indeed amazing. If I wasn't me, I might have already fucked you, but maybe another day you'll be willing to show me what you've got." He mumbled so low the others didn't have a chance of hearing it.

Now I knew I was Hinata. I was redder then she could ever dream of becoming, but when I looked up to stare at him he was nowhere to be seen and there was no chance I was turning around to see if he was in the river.

"Hey what was that for Deidara?" Kisame yelled.

"Well it seemed like it would be fun, yeah."

"Yeah well let's see how you like this, water style: water dragon jutsu!"

All of a sudden I was scooped up and was in the air the next second. I looked up and saw Itachi.

"What…" I began confused.

We landed in a tree and I could see why he had taken me away. The stone I had been sitting on was no more than rubble. Kisame's jutsu had destroyed it, and if Itachi hadn't of moved me, I would have been caught as well.

"Kisame, we just got her back and you almost kill her, just because Deidara splashed you with water. You are Akatsuki deal with it, Deidara you are Akatsuki as well, and as such have no need to be fooling around." Itachi scolded.

"Sorry princess, I didn't mean to do that." Kisame called.

"Geez be more careful will you. You have a brain of a shark!" I called back.

"Watch it pinky."

Itachi sat me on the branch with their clothes then went back to the river to finish washing.

I leaned back onto the trunk and watched the sun set over the tree tops. Once the sun was completely out of view Itachi reappeared in front of me and grabbed his clothes. I closed my eyes when he did and turned the other way while he got dressed.

"I'm finished so I'm heading back. Do you want to go with me cherry blossom, or wait for these idiots to be done?"

"I-I'll come." I answered.

I stood up and jumped down to the ground beside him. We walked back to the campsite in silence most of the way.

"Is that all you have to wear?"

"Huh?"

"Kisame's cloak."

"Well yeah, unless you brought clothes with you."

"No."

"Then why ask?"

"Tomorrow you'll wear mine. It should be a better fit. We don't need you tripping or anything that will slow us down. Leader only gave us three days to get you and be back."

"Okay."

"We leave before the sun comes up so get some sleep."

"You know demanding things from me isn't going to get me to let you in my pants, so knock it off."

"You know that attitude isn't going to make me not put you in with Kisame one of these days."

"Threats aren't going to work either."

"Good night cherry blossom." He said pointing to the tent.

"God night weasel." I retorted back as I went into the tent.

I smiled as I claimed the far bed and lay down, soon after I was fast asleep.

**A/N: Hey sorry for such a late update, my computer crashed and it took a while to recover all of my documents, I was just able to get the story document to open up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there's lots more to come :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Deadly Dance**

"**It's so warm."** Inner said sleepily as I curled up closer to the source of said warmth.

I pulled at the blankets to cover my head and snuggled into my pillow. It smelt like forest and fire. It smelt so good and relaxing, it reminded me a little bit of Sasuke, with the fire anyways, but much better.

My eyes snapped open to see Itachi's face just inches away from my own.

I jumped back out of the bed. "W-what are y-you doing lying right next to me!" I yelled.

"I was trying to sleep."

"But why on the same bed as me?"

"Well this has always been and always will be my bed so I'm lying in _my _bed. It's your fault that you decided to lay here.

"You told me to go to sleep in this tent so I did. You never said anything about which bed."

"Quiet down or you'll wake Kisame, you've already awoken Deidara."

"Like I care. Haven't you heard of personal space?"

"Of course. I have my own that should never be disturbed."

"Then why must you 'disturb' my space?"

"My bed is my space not yours."

"You gave me the bed at the base, what about now?"

"Because there is another bed."

"So why couldn't you use that one?"

"This has always been my bed, now you can sleep on it if you want, but so will I. now we still have four hours till we need to get up, I advise you to get more sleep. You need to replenish your chakra so you can keep up with us."

I glared at him, and then climbed into the other bed. "Don't even think about getting into this bed." I fumed.

"Too late for that blossom."

"Oh shut it already would you."

"Now is that any way to talk to your captor?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"Both of you shut up already." Deidara called from the other tent.

"Take your own advice." Kisame grunted half asleep.

"All of you shut up." I shouted, tired of it all.

"Why don't you princess."

"That enough, all of you go back to sleep." Itachi ordered.

I threw the pillow over my head and just dazed off, but not falling asleep.

"**Damn it, I was warm too, and then he had to show up."** Inner grumbled.

"Yeah I know, but I think…he was the source of the warmth. Which I don't like one bit."

"**Yeah, but his scent is so relaxing, he smells like nature and fire."**

"Well Akatsuki does travel a lot and he is an Uchiha, so he's most likely uses fire jutsus more than any other."

"**Well it doesn't matter he's just a big jerk."**

"Tell me about it. No consideration, no class, he's a no good stupid Uchiha!"

"Time to wake up Sakura." Itachi called. "The cloak is on the other bed, get changed."

"Stupid Uchiha." I mumbled out sitting up.

I looked around and saw his cloak but no Itachi. I quickly changed from Kisame's cloak to his, which was a much better fit, albeit still too big for a perfect fit.

Once dressed I climbed out of the tent and saw everyone around a fire, cooking some fish for breakfast. It was pitch black, not even five in the morning. I walked over to them and tossed Kisame his cloak.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it, but grouchy pants," I pointed at Itachi, "won't let me anymore."

"Watch it blossom." Itachi warned.

"I do believe I am weasel."

He glares at me with intense eyes. "Keep this up and you won't be getting any breakfast."

I glare right back, but remained silent.

"Good girl."

Breakfast went by fast and quiet as did when Kisame took down the tents, all I did was glare at Itachi.

As soon as everything was packed, and there wasn't any indication that we had been there, we took off running very much like as the day before.

We would run for a few hours then take a ten minute break, then run some more. The whole day quiet.

Once it started to get dark the first sound was made.

"Hey Itachi…" Kisame called.

"Go take care of them, we will continue on." Itachi ordered unfazed.

It was then that I felt the chakra of missing-nins coming our way. Kisame jumped out of the formation and went to meet them.

"Don't try anything blossom." Itachi warned picking up his pace.

"I won't." I answered, still glaring.

"We'll be at the new base in an hour or so. Yeah." Deidara informed me.

"Okay."

"Hn."

It went silent as we continued to run, after about twenty minutes Kisame returned. He didn't even have a scratch.

"They weren't even worth killing. They were weaker than the Uchiha brat." Kisame complained.

"Oh boo hoo, deal with it." I said, frustrated and annoyed at the mention of any Uchiha, especially when I have to stare at one.

"Geez what climbed up your ass?" Kisame asked offensively.

"A weasel."

Kisame burst out laughing, unable to control it.

"Hn. Watch it Sakura or I just might go up your ass."

"I dare you to try, just see what happens." I snapped back, not thinking.

All of a sudden I was pinned in between a tree and said weasel.

"Is that so, then let's see what happens." He smirked as he started to tug my cloak open until it hung off of my shoulders.

"Stop it Itachi." I said sternly.

"But you dared me to."

"You have three seconds to fall back. One…two…"

He only smirked, waiting.

"…three." I jammed my knee up to knee him in the groin, but he jumped out of the way before it could connect.

"Nice try, but that won't work on me." He smirked, scanning me up and down.

I quickly closed the cloak again, glaring at him. "Get moving Uchiha."

"Where to, up your ass?"

"To your base, start leading the way."

"So demanding, you know if you want things done you only need to ask…nicely that is." He used my own words against me.

"Please lead the way." I asked so nicely you would think I was twelve again and asking Sasuke out.

He raised an eyebrow not expecting my tone, but nonetheless turned around and took off running once more, I quickly followed and the others behind me.

We soon made it to a mountain range and Itachi led us to a cave that was hidden very well. We walked to the very back where there were tons of little hot springs. Itachi went to the one in the very middle and jumped in. Deidara followed after, I went next then Kisame last, which I wish hadn't happened.

As soon as I jumped in I fell out of the water onto a floor that was completely dry. Then Kisame landed on top of me, and weighed like a ton.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, hitting Kisame in the legs.

"Oops sorry princess I forgot that you wouldn't have known it was just a water hole that leads inside."

"Just get off me already, you weigh a ton."

He stood and got off then lifted me up to my feet. I glared but turned and walked after the others.

We quickly caught up with them, just in time to ee them walk through a wall.

"Genjutsu?" I asked myself out loud.

"Nope. Time for you to get on my back."

"Why?"

"You have to have an Akatsuki ring to get through or be attached to one if you don't have one. So up you go." He explained, lifting me up and putting me on his back.

We, well he, walked through the wall then appeared in a great hall that has doors on every side, five inches apart from the next. There had to be around fifty doors.

I jumped off his back and followed him to the door not too far from where we stood.

Once we got into the next room he led me to the middle of it and took off his ring and placed it into a tiny hole, he then took a firm grip on my arm and placed my hand on top of the ring.

All of a sudden the floor beneath us disappeared and we fell into a tunnel.

"How many obstacles are there?"

"There's still four left." He answered as he led me onward.

We then came up to a rope in the middle of the tunnel.

"Start climbing, but stop when I say so."

I nodded and started climbing, him right behind me. After ten minutes or so of climbing he finally told me to stop. He then did some hand signs I had never seen before and the wall opened up and we jumped inside a hall again and walked on.

After a while we came up to a river.

"Jump in and tough the bottom with both hands." He instructed, so I did just that.

A whirlpool appeared and sucked us both in the spat us out onto hard ground, we were completely dry. We stood back up and walked to the end of the hall we were in now.

Kisame bit his thumb, indicating I should as well. I drew my blood and he pushed my hand onto the wall along with his own. The wall, now stained with blood, turned saggy.

"Walk on through." Kisame stated.

On the other side of the wall was another hallway, but this one leading off in three directions.

"This way, oh and don't step on the red or blue cracks. If you do you'll get burned to a crisp." He laughed.

"Damn, even if someone found the mountains it's impossible to penetrate the Akatsuki base. You have to be an Akatsuki just to move around." I thought. I was impressed but sad stricken as well, now knowing it was impossible to be saved or of escaping.

I started walking after Kisame, stepping only on the white, black and orange cracks; staying away from the red and blue.

Once we got to the other end of the hall, we came upon a door. Kisame took of his ring once more and put it into the key hole on the knob, the ring was the key. He put it back onto his finger and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki base princess." Kisame teased as I walked in.

The chamber we were in was quite nice. There were two long couches, three chairs, a small table in the middle, it was lightly lit and had a soft black carpet. The other Akatsuki members were sitting around comfortably.

Once I came in they all looked up and stared at me.

"Ah, Sakura-san, welcome back." Pain greeted.

"Sakura, oh thank goodness you're alright. I was afraid that I was going to be the only female here again." Konan confessed.

"Oh joy the bitch is back." Hidan cursed.

The others just stared. "So that's where Itachi's cloak went." Pain stated.

I went light pink in the face, but looked him straight in the eyes. "What of it?"

"Why are you wearing his cloak, it is an _Akatsuki _cloak." Pain asked. A smirk in his voice.

I stayed quiet.

"Answer me Sakura, why are you wearing Itachi's cloak?"

"Um…she isn't going to answer, yeah." Deidara pointed out the obvious.

"Well one of you answer me, and why is she still wearing it?"

"Um…it's because…Sasuke…when we got there he was, Oooooww!" Kisame whined. "What was that for pinky." He asked as he moved his foot away from mine.

"Shut up." I stated, waves of hate radiating off of me.

"Okay shutting up. Sorry leader-sama I can't tell you."

"Does a pink haired kunochi scare you more than I do?"

"No not really, but if it's this pink haired kunochi, then…yeas at the moment at least. Deidara and Itachi know."

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Deidara?" Pain asked a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

Deidara gulped but didn't say anything.

"It's in your best interest if one of you tells me, or else I will have to discipline you.

Deidara and Kisame looked at me and back at Pain, scared to answer; scared not to answer.

Glared at pain as he glared back, neither of us fazed by either's glare.

"Hn, this is pointless, Sakura." Itachi called as he walked past Pain and I going to his, well our, room.

I followed until I was forced to stop. "Pain release me. It is pointless to keep me here and try and get me to talk."

"I will get my answer."

"He will have the cloak again once we get to his room, that's all you need to know."

"Okay if you won't tell me then answer me this, did Sasuke rape you, or was in the process of raping you when these three arrived?"

I stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought, but which one is it?"

Again I stayed quiet, refusing to talk. He lifted his jutsu and I followed Itachi once more.

When we reached his room I was ready for a nice hot shower and some real clothes.

"Here." Itachi tossed me a pair of clothes. "Bathroom is through that door. You have an hour. Don't leave the room. I'll be back in a bit. You don't leave this room, no one comes in." he instructed as he headed to the door. I turned to go to the bathroom just as he left.

This new bathroom was very much like the last one only this one had a shower in the corner and the tub was a hot spring.

I walked over to the cabinets and opened them to find that it was divided into two sections, one labeled as Itachi's the other labeled as Sakura's.

"I have my own bath stuff now." I said shocked but smiled.

I laughed quietly and grabbed a towel and some soap, and walked over to the hot spring.

I stripped off the cloak and climbed in. the water around me tuned slightly red then back to sea green as the water overtook the dried blood.

It felt so good to be rid of all the blood and grime I had collected over the past few days. I went under for a few minutes then broke the surface ready for the soap. I quickly washed my hair and body, scrubbing off what the water could not wash off. Once I was cleaned went to the other side of the spring and relaxed into the hot water. The tension was slowly leaving my being.

I took a breath and dunked under water and sank to the bottom of the pool.

"I could take my life so easily right now. I could end this worry of mine; it could stop Naruto from looking for me, but if I did Naruto would be devastated. All I have to do is breath out. What should I do?" I asked myself lying on the bottom of the spring, watching the light hit the water.

I closed my eyes, "I can't die, that would just kill him, and I can't do that to him."

"Splash"

I snapped my eyes open just as I was pulled up to the surface.

"What the hell Itachi!" I yelled out in shock.

"What do you think you're doing Sakura? Why would you try and drown yourself?"

"I wasn't, I was only lying down and relaxing my muscles. Is that alright?"

"No it's not. Your hour is up. I knocked but no one answered, so I came in and there you are at the bottom, eyes closed and not moving."

"Well sorry."

"Get dressed."

"Yes father."

He glared, but didn't do anything as he watched me dry off and dressed in the outfit he had given me.

It was a red short skirt with black tights, a short sleeved black yukata with a red obi to tie it together and red off the arm see through sleeves, which went all the way to the floor.

I followed Itachi as he walked out of the bathroom to see Konan sitting on the bed.

"You look great Sakura, now come here so I can do your hair."

"…why…"

"Did Itachi not tell you?"

I stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You're right, stupid question. Well everyone is here because we are having a special dinner and I decided that you're coming too. We need to be dressed nice, even Uchiha here." Konan explained.

"Why are you having a dinner?"

"It's a way to show that we're not just an organization but a team. So every month we have a dinner to socialize and stuff."

"Itachi, social? Now there's a laugh."

"Hn."

"Heheha, you're right. It's funny that he has to go, I'm sure he wouldn't go if he didn't have to."

We both laughed as I sat down with her.

"I'll leave her in your hands, I'll be back in an hour, be sure you're both ready."

"Whatever, just get out already, or I'll do your hair as well." She threatened.

Itachi looked unfazed, but nonetheless left the room.

"Now then time to do your hair, I have the perfect style in mind." She cheered.

The hour came and passed quickly, we were both dressed and ready when Itachi walked through the door. He wore traditional robes and his hair was in its' usual down pony.

"Come."

We followed him out of the room and down the halls.

"Konan, leader-sama is looking for you." Itachi said as we continued to walk.

"Thanks for telling me, I'll see you at the dinner." She waved as she ran down the hall.

I sighed as I was left with Itachi.

"If you keep wearing outfits like that, you'll never be able to get along with Kisame and Deidara. Once they see you they'll want to jump you."

"Is that so, what about you? Are you not affected?"

"I am, but I know how to control myself."

"No you don't, you're an animal."

I froze as he disappeared and reappeared behind me, locking my arms behind my back.

"Be careful of what you say, or I might just let this animal in me out. My name means weasel. Does that mean my animal would be a weasel? You know weasels are very clever and sneaky. They also reproduce fast, always looking for a mate. Do you really want that to come out?" he whispered as one of his hands started to roam my body.

"N-no." I panted as I felt his lips on my neck.

"You sure?" he asked as he attacked my neck.

"I thought you…said you could…control…yourself." I stated in between breaths as I tried to calm myself.

"I am, if I wasn't I would already be buried deep inside you."

"You should stop."

"You don't want me to."

"Yes I do."

"Then why are you not fighting me off?"

"It would be pointless, I would lose."

"So you're giving up?"

"No, just waiting."

"For what?"

"An opportunity."

"To do…?"

"Escape."

"That's foolish." He led his kisses down to my collarbone.

"Perhaps, but it's all I can do."

"You could join Akatsuki."

"Why would I do that?"

"To stay with me."

"I don't want you."

"Why not? I could protect you and give you what you need."

"Because you can't love and I don't love you, I love Gaara."

"Just get over him like you did with Sasuke."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Sasuke left me. Gaara is still there, always there for me when I need him, and I him."

"Gaara isn't able to love, he's a demon."

"No he's just a lost and confused angel."

"If he is a lost angel what does that make me?"

"A rebellious devil."

"Sasuke?"

"…a fallen angel, a forgotten evil with a black halo over his head."

"Ah. Is that all you can think of me? A rebellious devil?"

"An angel of darkness."

"So I am an angel. See I can still be saved, I just need a little light from a blossom to help me."

"You are beyond my capability of helping. Sorry."

He started to kiss up my neck to my cheeks, all over my face.

"So you're not going to even try to save me?"

"It would be pointless, why try when you know you are going to fail? I tried to save Sasuke, but I've given up, if u can't save one Uchiha what makes you think I can save the other Uchiha?"

"Because I'm not Sasuke. I'm nothing like him, so it's possible for you to save me."

"That might be true, but...do you want to be saved Itachi?" I asked turning in his arms to stare straight in his eyes.

"…yes…" he answered in a serious tone, staring straight back into my eyes.

"Be specific. Do you want to be saved from the Akatsuki or a black heart?"

"…both…"

"Then I'll give you this, I promise to help you. I'll find a way to save you and get you back home."

"…thank you…Sakura."

I smiles as I pulled out of his arms and grabbed one of his hands and led him down the hall, till we got to a two way.

"Um…Itachi? Which way?"

He chuckled softly then stepped in front of me and led the rest of the way.

When we go to the end we entered a room that took my breath away.

The room was huge. There was a long table in the center that held many delicious platters. There were candles between every dis, lighting the room beautifully. Very comfortable chairs sat around the table, which were all made out of cherry wood. The walls bore many weapons, but the design they were put in was magnificent. The floor was a mahogany wood with a black carpet under the table and chairs.

Soft music was playing in the back ground.

"Itachi, Sakura, glad you joined us." Pain stated, coming out of a door on the other side of the room.

"It's not like I had much of a chose." I answered for the both of us.

"Well I'm sure ." I answered for the both of us.

"Well I'm sure you don't mind. I bet you're quite hungry, after only having a fish or two for the past few days."

"It is food nonetheless. I could have gone with nothing."

"Oh good, Kisame can stop complaining about not being able to eat, now that you are here we can begin." Konan announced cheerfully.

Not a second later the other members came out ready to eat. They were all nicely dressed. All the guys wore traditional robes, while Konan and I wore more feminine clothing that actually a different color besides black.

We sat down around the table as soon as everyone was in the same room. I sat in between Itachi and Deidara.

"Itadakimasu" I said in respect along with Tobi. No one else said anything.

"Yay pretty lady says it to; see Tobi told you Deidara-sempai. Tobi is not the only one that says it. You should say it too since Sakura-donna said it."

"Sakura…donna?" I asked shocked.

"Yep since you are the reason Tobi was able to become a member Tobi must show Tobi's thanks and respects." Tobi explained.

"Um…okay." I answered slowly.

"Sakura, you can have as much of anything as you would like, as the rest does. This is not a time for tension, so just relax and enjoy." Pain stated as he and everyone else, except Itachi, filled their plate.

I looked at Itachi, trying to see why he hadn't gotten any food yet.

"Fill your plate Sakura, I'll get some after you." Itachi answered my unasked question.

I only continued to stare at him, after a few seconds passed Itachi grabbed my plate and without taking his eyes off mine he filled the plate and set it back down in front of me, then filled his own.

Once he had his own plate he leaned over, our faces only inches apart. "You can stop staring now Sakura, you should eat." Then sat back up with a smirk.

I looked away going a deep red in the face as I heard Kisame and Deidara snicker.

I looked down at my plate and saw pork and chicken on a bed of rice and covered in gravy. Green beans, carrots, and potatoes circle around the meats. It looked really good.

"Arigato Itachi-san." I said barely loud enough for him to hear.

I grabbed my chopsticks and began eating. It looked and tasted great.

My plate soon became clean, even though I ate slowly. As soon as my plate was clean Itachi retook it. I looked up and stared again this time in confusion. He didn't look at me as he refilled my plate.

He placed it in front of me as he then refilled his own plate. I smiled slightly as I repacked up my chopsticks and devoured my plate.

When I was finished eating again Itachi removed the plate, as expected, and set a new one in front of me, it had two dango sticks with some strawberries and chocolate dip on the side, he then refilled my cup of tea.

He put the same stuff on his plate.

When I finished for the last time I sat back in my chair waiting for the others to finish. Then I was suddenly pulled out of my chair and into the center of the room. I looked behind me and saw Konan.

"Konan, what…"

"Dance with me." She said with a smile.

"Ah I don't dance, especially in front of others." I answered a bit scared, backing away slowly, step after step.

"You can't back out. You're dancing even if it makes you look like a monkey. I'm not dancing alone again." She sternly said.

"Well I'm not dancing, so you're just going to have to or don't dance at all." I answered back bravely in a semi-stern voice.

She put her hands on her hips while sending me a glare "Yes you are, I'm not saying it again." The threat was clearly in her voice.

I sighed as she grabbed my hands and pulled me back to the center then nodded at Pain, who got up and went into the other room. Soon the sound of a bamboo flutes filled the room and the dancing began.

She spun us around, had us drop to the floor, shaking our hips in a slow manner and just dancing in all different ways. After a few dances the guys couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it, I'm dancing too." Kisame declared as he come out on the dance floor and pulled me away from Konan and into his chest. "You should dance with me."

I was then pulled out of his arms and back into Konan's.

"No she is dancing with me now go away." She ordered.

"Make me, she's my friend, I can dance with her if I want to."

"Dancing is the last thing on your mind, at least appropriate dancing is."

"No it is in the very front."

I was again pulled away and ended in another pair of arms.

"She's dancing with me, she'll like it better this way, yeah." Deidara cooed.

"We were having plenty of fun before you two came over, now leave us alone. I'm the only one that always dances; you can't just suddenly come out just because you like what you see."

"Yes we can." Kisame argued.

"Yeah." Deidara agreed.

"How about you three dance, and I just sit out." I tried to negotiate.

"NO!" all three yelled in unison.

I sighed as I waited for them to stop, but they didn't. After a few minutes I got tired of just standing and went back to my seat. I wasn't even yelled at since none of them were paying attention.

I sat down and took a sip of my tea, then looked up and saw Itachi staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked confused.

I got no reply, he just continued to stare.

I leaned in, our faces only millimeters apart, and whispered "You can stop staring now, Itachi." Repeating his earlier words. I leaned back as he turned his face to watch the argument. I had finally beaten an Uchiha at their own mind tricks!

"**Oh yeah we rule, cha!" **inner celebrated.

"It doesn't look like they are going to stop any time soon, so I'm going to bed." I said as I stood.

"I'll come with you." Itachi said as he too stood.

I gave a sideways glance at him as we walked, but he looked the same as always. Indifferent and emotionless.

As soon as we reached the room and went in Itachi went straight to the dresser and pulled out some clothes, tossing me a pair.

"Wear those for now; we didn't grab your clothes when we left the other base."

"Thanks." I went into the bathroom and changed.

The pants legs were way too long, that I had to roll them up four times before I could see my feet, and the shirt was baggy but at least I didn't drown in it.

I sighed and left the bathroom, "You are so not my size." I told him as I saw he was already seated in the chair in a change of clothes.

I set my other pair of clothing on the end of the bed and sat down as well.

"How?" Itachi asked.

"How what?" I asked back.

"How are you going to save me?"

"I don't know just yet, but I'll think of something."

"I can't help you. All I can do is take you out of the room and give you time alone in the bathroom."

"I know, and that's all I need."

"If I see you do something you're not supposed to be doing I have to stop you."

"I understand that."

"Then how…"

"You will see tomorrow. You're the one who gave me the answer."

"What answer?"

"You don't have to worry about it, just trust me."

He looked at me suspiciously, so I gave him a small smile.

"What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Nothing at all, if I did it would fall out. These sleeves are huge."

He raised an eyebrow at my being of crazy. He stood up and came over to the bed and sat down. He raised his hand and gently stroke my cheek then leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss, and pulled back.

"I don't know what you're planning, but…arigato Sakura." He said and kissed me again.

I blushed when he pulled back.

"Itachi, why…"

"You'll know in good time my blossom." He cut in.

"O-okay." I replied back.

He then put his hands under my legs and on my back and lifted me up, bridal style, then set me back on the bed, lying me down. He grabbed the blanket and laid it over me and tucking me in.

"Now go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He said gently and kissed me upon the forehead.

He blew out the candle next to the bed and quickly switched off the lamp by the chair and sat down.

I smile as I closed my eyes, I soon fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of a certain Uchiha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Missing S-Class Ninja**

I slowly opened my eyes only to immediately close them, and then reopened them to only, still, see Itachi's sleeping face inches away from my own.

I jumped backwards and regretted it instantly. As I jumped back I no longer felt the bed beneath me, in fact I couldn't feel anything. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact with the floor, but it never came. Instead I felt myself be pulled back onto the bed into strong, safe arms which held me against a very bare and muscular chest.

Opening my eyes I looked up to see an amused Uchiha looking back at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Why are you even in the bed?" I yelled outranged embarrassed.

He smirked as he held me even closer. "I just saved you from having a meeting with the ground, and I was trying to sleep." He answered a chuckle clear in his voice.

"Why not sleep in the chair? That way you can get your rest, and I don't meet the floor."

"The bed is more comfortable, that is why it's in my room. So I can sleep on it when I so please."

"Don't you know it's impolite to offer up the bed and then decide to sleep in it whenever you want, when someone else is already in it?"

"I hadn't realized that my action, of trying to get some sleep while avoiding any contact with you and leaving a foot or so space between us, was impolite. Tell me, how do you sleep with your teammates when on missions?"

"That's different. I can trust them. There are no romantic feeling of any kind between my teammates and I, so it's quite comfortable, but with you kissing me, I'm not sure if it can be comfortable."

"Well I assure you, when I feel like sleeping in my bed I will not do anything you do not wish me to do."

"How is that supposed to assure me in anything?"

"You have no need to worry yourself. Now unless you plan on seeing Pain in that, you may want to get dressed."

"What does he want this time?"

"I haven't a clue, but either way you must go."

"Oh joy, but in case you haven't noticed, I have no clothes."

"Konan brought you some over last night while you slept. You can wear some of hers until we can get you some. You two are about the same size."

"Okay." I said as I sat up and saw the clothes on the chair.

"I doubt you need a bath so you have five minutes Sakura-chan."

"Whatever you say Itachi-_kun_." I replied a bit peeved that he dared to call me chan without permission.

I grabbed the clothes from the chair and went into the bathroom. I quickly changed into the black mesh shirt and black baggy pants, which was Akatsuki's trade outfit, in a record time of two minutes and left into the bedroom.

"So eager to see him again?" Itachi asked when I walked out so early.

"No, I just have some stuff to talk about with him."

"Exactly just what would that be?"

"You'll have to wait and find out. Besides you'll probably be there to hear it, so you just need to be patient."

He raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Don't worry

I have it covered." I smiles as we walked out from the room.

He led us down the winding hallway to an unknown door, and just like all the other times knocked and entered when he got the okay.

"Sakura, it's nice to see you again. I would appreciate it if you did not destroy this office; the last one was beyond repair."

"It's always nice to see you too," I said sarcastically "and I'm sure I won't break this room as long as you keep me happy. Now before you start making that impossible, I would like to talk to you about something that would make me happy, in a way."

"Is that so? Then do proceed." Pain encouraged.

I sat down in the chair across from him, setting my elbows on the desk, entwining my hands, and setting my chin on top of my knuckles. I stared into his eyes.

"I've killed Sasori." I stated matter-of-factly.

Realization struck both men in the room at once, silence filled the room.

"I have passed your test."

"You want to be part of Akatsuki? You want to be a member? A member of the organization that is after your friend Naruto?" Pain asked confused.

"I've already passed your test, and you need a medic on your side, a missing-nin can't just walk into a hospital now can they? You won't ever meet a finer medic than I. I was trained by Tsunade herself and surpassed her in strength and knowledge. There is no better than I."

Itachi stared at me, trying to figure out my plan.

"I suppose you have passed our test and have proven your worth, but why do you want to join? Why would you want to betray your village?"

"I don't want to; I'm just doing what I need to, to reach my goal."

"What is your goal?"

"My goal is just that, mine. All you need to know is that joining Akatsuki has become a part of it."

"Very well, I'll let you join on one condition."

"What? And it better not be anything perverted."

"If you are going to be a member you need a ring. The only position open is Orochimaru's old spot. He took the ring with him when he left, so you need to go retrieve it."

"Alright."

He narrowed his eyes, not quite trusting me "While you do that, I want you to show the younger Uchiha that you are working with Itachi and have betrayed not just him, but the leaf village as well."

"When should I go?"

"As soon as you're ready, you'll be going with Itachi and Kisame."

"Hn." Itachi and I said together, and then left the office.

"What are you trying to do? Joining the Akatsuki won't do you any good, what do you think you can achieve by doing this?" Itachi questioned his lips tight as he kept his emotions under control.

"I made a promise last night."

"Why?"

"Because I don't believe you're the villain. Whatever the reason that you killed your clan for I'm sure it was important. You don't seem to be the type that kills for no reason, and that stuff about testing your capacity is a bunch of bull."

"If you're inclining that I am hiding something, then you are mistaken."

"Look, do you want my help or not? If you want my help we're going to do it my way." I said sternly as I dramatically put my hands on my hips.

"Just don't expect me to risk my life for you. If you get caught, you get yourself out."

"I already knew this."

He turned about to walk off, "Eat quick, pack light. We leave in a hour." and he was gone.

I was left alone in an Akatsuki base hall. "Oh now they give me a chance to escape after I join. They hate me don't they!" I mumbled frustrated, as I started walking in the opposite direction that Itachi took.

After walking around for a few minutes I somehow found the kitchen. Kisame and Deidara were sitting at the table.

"Hey pinky, I hear you're one of us now. What changed your mind?" Kisame laughed as he took a drink of sake.

"Personal reasons. It's all to fulfill my goal."

"How is killing your loved ones protecting them?"

"I'm not killing them. You'll see. At the end of all of this, everything will be fine."

"Sakura-chan are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast, yeah." Deidara offered.

"Sure, I would like that." I smiled as he started to cook.

"So when did Itachi say we're leaving?" Kisame asked, drawing my attention back to him.

"Eat quick, pack light. We leave in a hour." I quoted as I took a seat across from him.

"Did you have to take Orochimaru's place? We just returned from Sound; now we have to go back. You are one annoying bitch, you know that right." Kisame complained.

"Oh stop your whining, you get to fight so be happy."

"So you say, but who would I end up fighting?"

"Kabuto most likely. Sasuke will only want to fight Itachi; I need to fight Orochimaru, so that leaves Kabuto."

"Can't we switch? A medic vs. medic is a much fairer fight, so is beast vs. beast."

"I guess you're right. It'll be a shame if you died after only a second. Kabuto would kill you." I teased.

"What! You have that backwards. He would be a bloody mess in just a second."

"And all he has to do is a very simple jutsu, and then voila, he's healed."

"I'd suck up his chakra before he could do that."

"I don't think you could, he's a very skilled medic. I mean just one measly touch and you would die."

"Is that a challenge pinky?"

"If you want it to be."

"You're on. I bet you won't be able to get the ring from Orochimaru and either Itachi or I will have to get it for you."

"And I bet that you're going to need me to heal at least two internal injuries and a few bones."

"Alright, if I win you have to sleep with me and participate in the sex until I'm satisfied."

"You're on, but when I win, you can't have sake for a month and you have to get Konan in bed with you. You can't get her drunk or drugged."

"Okay, I can't wait to get back from this mission; I get to take your virginity."

"I'm going to win, so why not give up now."

"Girl, there's something you need to know about me, I never lose."

"Oh? I do believe you lose against Itachi all the time. I don't like it when people lie, so you best stop."

"That doesn't count! No one can beat Itachi, not with those eyes of his."

"Are you chickening out?"

"Of course not. I have this win in the bag. Let's try and not take too long, I'm already hard and I need to get inside you." He smirked when he saw the distaste on my face.

"The only person you're going to get close to being inside is Konan. I, unlike you, am going to win. I'm a medic, I know these things."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Indeed."

"Here's your breakfast Sakura." Deidara cheered as he set a plate in front of me then sat down by Kisame.

There was an omelet, bacon and rice with a glass of milk to the side.

"Thanks." I replied happily as I dug in.

I ate the food quickly, as there was only thirty minutes left. Once I finished I put the dishes in the sink.

"Kisame, you might was to get ready, we leave in less than half an hour." I said as I rushed out of the room and down the hall, back to Itachi's room.

I stood outside the room unsure. **"Are we supposed to knock before we go inside?"** Inner asked.

"I don't know. What if he's getting dressed?" I asked back.

"**Then we obviously don't want to go in there." **Inner said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Do I knock or not?"

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ghaa! Where did you come from?" I said jumping.

"You shouldn't let your guard down. Answer my question."

"Um…I-I wasn't sure if I was supposed to knock or just go in." I confessed with a slight blush.

"Just go in."

"But what if you were changing?"

"Then you see me change. I don't care."

"Umm…uh…"

He ignored me and walked into the room, I flowed after him.

I looked around then realized I had nothing here, so I couldn't pack anything. So I guess I was indeed going light.

Itachi went over to the dresser that was on the other side of the room and opened the top drawer. There I saw many weapons, shurikens, kunai; senbons etc.

He pulled out thirty shuriken, thirty senbons, and twenty kunai, then he pulled out a leg Hollister and a hip pouch. He put two kunai, five shuriken and ten senbons into the leg Hollister and the rest into the pouch.

He then repeated the process with another leg Hollister and hip pouch, then pulled out what looked like my medical pouch. Once he was done he strapped a leg Hollister to his right leg and a pouch to his left hip. Once done with that task he turned to me and tossed the other pouches to me. I quickly caught them and looked at him with confusion.

"You don't want to go into battle without weapons do you?"

"No."

"Then stop staring and put them on." He demanded.

He didn't need to tell me twice, I did as he said and once I was done darkness over took my senses as something was thrown over my head. I pulled it off and saw that it was an Akatsuki cloak.

"Hurry and put that on. Meet me in the kitchen." Itachi said as he disappeared behind the door.

Pulling the cloak on I left the room to meet both Itachi and Kisame in the kitchen. When Itachi saw me he pulled something out of his cloak and tossed it to me.

I caught it to see my headband, the symbol now scratched out. I put it on in its usual spot. I was officially a missing S-class ninja.

**A/N: I am so very sorry for such a very long delay on updating. My computer crashed and it has taken me forever to get a new one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll get the next one up as soon as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Lose a bet**

We had already left the hideout and were already halfway to sound.

It was extremely quiet in the forest, too quiet. I stayed close behind Itachi with Kisame right behind me. We were obviously thinking the same thing we were all anxious and on edge. Of course who wouldn't be, when this particular forest was usually lively and now I couldn't even hear the flapping of a birds wings.

"Stay on your guard, something isn't right," Kisame warned.

"No duh fish-face." I replied.

I closed my eyes, as we continued jumping from branch to branch, to concentrate on the sounds around us. I could hear the light taps as we landed and jumped off branches, the leaves swaying in the wind; the soft sound of the river flowing down to a steep waterfall. I could smell the soft mist from the river, the musky smell of the forest.

I concentrated even harder to hear further. The tiny bugs flying around the river, insects climbing up a tree or running across the ground; then a slight crunch as a leaf was stepped on and sunk into the ground.

My eyes snapped open and I jumped to the ground, taking out a kunai.

"On the ground five yards from the river, there are six ninjas, all male." I confirmed as Itachi and Kisame jumped down as well.

"Can you tell anything else?" Itachi asked.

"Three of them are underlings, Chunin at best. Other three are at ANBU rank at least. One medic, one with a eye related Genkai-Kenkai, and last one has a evil malic around him. Most likely Kabuto, Sasuke, and Orochimaru." I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I know his chakra better than Naruto's. They've stopped moving."

"Damn she's good." Kisame complimented.

I suddenly heard a small slither in the grass from behind and threw my kunai through its head, pinning it to a tree, just as it went to bite Kisame.

A puff of smoke filled the area where the snake was just at.

"Orochimaru's summoning. They know we're here, and that we know they're here." I stated as I walked over to the tree and pulled out the kunai. I put it back into the hollister.

"Well lets go meet them, we don't want to make them wait." Kisame smirked as he jumped back into the trees with us behind him.

We ran to the river to come face to face with Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"Well well, she was right. There's those three alright, and the three underlings which are indeed Chunin. I'm starting to believe she is Akatsuki material." Kisame laughed.

"Sakura…what are you doing here, with those two?" Sasuke asked outraged, but trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm Akatsuki now and I'm partnered up with fish-face and Itachi-san. Now Orochimaru, hand over the ring and we'll be off."

"Oh, so the little flower passed the test, now isn't that a surprise. Who did she have to fight?" Orochimaru asked with a hiss.

"Sasori of the red sand." Kisame grinned.

"I thought he was killed three months ago." Kabuto stated.

"Indeed he was, and who do you think killed him?"

"S-sakura killed him? Kabuto stuttered, shocked.

"That's right," I started "I told you he was dead. I defeated him and he told me about your meeting."

He stared at me as though I was standing there wearing nothing.

"**Eww don't think like that!" **Inner yelled.

I laughed in my head as I had to definitely agree with her.

"So are you going to hand over the ring or not?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"If you want it, you're going to have to earn it." He said in his disgusting serpent tongue.

"You asked for it." I sneered as I concentrated chakra into my fist.

"How do you expect to beat me when the Kyuubi boy even couldn't?"

"Everyone has their own strengths, so I'll beat you my way."

He smiled as he licked his lips. "This is exactly why I chose you. You interest me greatly now. You're a medic with power and a fine woman at that. Why waste your time with the Akatsuki, join me and you can stay with Sasuke. And I can give you all the power that you'll ever need." Orochimaru said, a evil glint in his eyes.

"I think not." I smirked and punched the ground, causing the enemy to jump back to avoid the attack, and so the fight began.

Kabuto charged at me with a deadly medic chakra infused fist, as he got closer I infused my own medical chakra into my hand and jumped over him.

"Sorry, don't have time for you." I said as I ran at Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru, don't let her touch you!" Kabuto yelled out in warning as Kisame stepped in front of him.

"You're fighting me boy, so you best get your mind set on me, or I'll end up killing you." Kisame laughed as he swung his sword at Kabuto, who barley dodged it.

I raised my hand as I got closer to the snake, when I was only a few feet away I swung my hand down aiming at his chest. Orochimaru was able to jump into the air to avoid the hit, so when my hand missed and went to the ground I refocused my chakra to my feet as I did a one –handed handstand, then using my fingers to spin my feet towards him I kicked Orochimaru in the chest and sent him flying around five hundred feet.

I stood, back to my feet, as Orochimaru came to a stop and stood as well.

"Strong willed, fast thinker, strong; stubborn…you're perfect." He laughed

"Pale skin, long greasy hair, blood lust; snake…you're disgusting. Tell me, did you end up this way because even your mother didn't want you?"

"Amusing aren't you. You stand before me, the man who took Sasuke-kun from you and you don't even flinch. You must be very brave. I remember when I first met you, as scared as a mouse."

"Ha! Only a fool would be scared of you. You have no power; you are far from being a threat."

"You dare."

"Yes I dare. You have no effect on me. I don't see why Sasuke went to you. Let me guess, all he's has learned from you is how to be gay. You're both pathetic." I sneered.

"Shut up Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he fought Itachi.

"Oh, am I upsetting the two worthless snakes, good. You deserve a slap in the face."

"I said shut up!" he yelled again.

"But I don't want to, I feel like ranting and you're on the top of the list to diss. So deal with it Baka! And of course this…" I turned back to Orochimaru and ran at him and threw a punch, hitting him hard on the arms that he threw up to block at the last moment. It was another power punch of mine and it caused him to go flying once more. "…snake, that is the lowest of the low. Neither of you are worth my time so just give me the ring."

"Shut up! Itachi, what did you do to her!? She was never this cold. What did you do!?"

"Sasuke, your dear brother didn't do anything, it was you. The day you knocked me out and left me on a bench after saying 'thank you', you're the one who turned me cold, you're the one to blame; so don't be pushing it on Itachi, he's the good guy here."

"Good! Good! Do you know who you're talking about!? He killed his whole clan, my clan! And you're defending him!"

"Yes I do know all that, yeas I do defend him because unlike you he's token the time to acknowledge me! I will not let you blame him for something he didn't do, now take your own advice and shut up! I don't have the time for you and even if I did I wouldn't give it. Now be a good boy and run home, this isn't a place for a little baby!"

Kisame laughed as he listened in, and Kabuto, being the chicken he is, took this opportunity to run at Kisame with his hands glowing blue, and struck Kisame in the middle of his chest, causing him to fall to the ground gasping for air; affectively ending his laughter.

"Orochimaru, give me the ring."

"No. for a little girl you sure have a big mouth, that's probably your only weapon isn't it. You may speak big, but you can't deliver them. He laughed.

"Just try me." I warned.

"I plan on it, now why don't you just give up and come with me before I have to hurt you." He hissed and licked his lips again.

"Why don't you. I have better things I could be doing at the moment."

"Like what, getting fucked by the elder Uchiha."

I stared wide-eyed in horror, then started to choke when I tried to speak, it also caused Sasuke and Itachi to stop fighting as they too stared at the snake.

"Me…and I-Itachi…Ghaa the horror!" I said in between coughs.

"What nonsense are you trying to pull with that Orochimaru." Itachi demanded

"Oh, so your saying you haven't fucked her yet?" the snake asked Itachi.

"Eww! Don't say such thing, that's just plain out revolting! Don't ever say that! Eww!" I yelled totally grossed out.

"Do you wish to die so soon snake? Why would I lower my standards for this wench? How dare you even consider such a thought.

"Oh so you're both in denial how sad, well it's only a matter of time."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi and I said together.

"You'll just have to see when it comes."

"Look snake, it's obvious that I've hit you one too many times in the head, so snap out of it or I'll make you." I called as I charged at him once more and jumped into the air performing a super heel drop, but lucky for him he jumped back out of the way just in time as my heel landed where he was just at. A huge crater now lay under me.

"Now don't be rushing into something like that, you could get hurt." He laughed.

"Oh but on the contrary it is you that shall get hurt." I answered as I pulled out a kunai and threw it at his face with lightning speed.

He quickly ducked out of the way, but the tips of his hair got caught and pieces fell to the ground. He then did a few hand signs and a sword in a snake's mouth came out of his mouth and shot out at me. I jumped into a nearby tree getting out of reach.

As he retracted the jutsu back in, I ran through the trees and shot off of one of the branches and onto the ground, headed straight for him, chakra already in my fist that was ready to strike Orochimaru. He smiled as he saw me coming and did a few more hand signs and laid on his stomach and opened his mouth, hundreds of snakes came slithering out, all with swords in their mouths.

I jumped backwards into the air and with my chakra infused fists I fell back to earth and punched the ground, ridding many of the snakes. I got up and ran at Orochimaru, dodging around snakes or punching them out of my way. As I got closer I filled my fist with a deadly amount of electric chakra.

"Lord Orochimaru! Look out!" Kabuto yelled out as he continued fighting an injured Kisame, yet losing.

"You should be paying attention to your own battle medic, or this will happen all too often." Kisame called out as he slammed his sword into Kabuto's back and sent him flying right in front of me, causing me to jump back so I wouldn't get hit.

"Kisame watch where you're throwing that trash." I yelled as I continued to run at Orochimaru.

I threw a punch but the snake dodged it and sent snakes to attack me. I rolled to the left to dodge, but one of the snake's swords nicked me in the shoulder, and another was able to slice my leg. I jumped back up and continued to throw punch after punch. I would dodge a snake and try to punch him; he would dodge and send a snake to attack. This went on until finally after a few minutes I found an opening and struck him in the shoulder and his chest, oh so close to his heart, but missed.

He screamed in agony as he fell to the ground clutching his heart and gasping for breath.

"Damn I missed your heart, well either way your down, now give me the ring."

"No you stupid wench…what did you do…?" he gasped

"I sent an electric current through your body. It's what we use to restart the heart, when a living heart gets it by it, it will explode. Sadly I missed it, but I did hit a lung and since I also hit your shoulder, your blood is making more iron then it can handle and is rekilling your arm, once it's dead it will spread to your heart. I'd say it'll reach it by the weeks end, but I don't plan on letting you live long enough for Kabuto to heal you."

I grabbed out eight kunai, four in each hand, and threw them at him. Two went into his legs, two into his gut, and four into his chest.

"You bitch. I may just have to harm that pretty little body of yours." Orochimaru threatened.

"Just try it."

He charged at me, a kunai in his hand, I jumped out of the way as he threw the kunai, just getting a cut on the arm as it zipped by, and barely able to roll out of his way as he ran into the river, lost his footing on the slick rocks, and crashed into a bolder.

As he stood I saw a glint in his eyes, there was either something perverted or evil running through his mind, most likely a mixture of it. Boy was I right.

I charged at him, a senbons in hand, but stopped short as he wrapped his tongue around me.

"Ewwwwwwww! Get this off of me you sick pervert! This is so gross! I yelled, trying to keep breakfast down, which was hard as every time I struggled it got tighter and tighter.

"Is that all it takes to beat you, you're a letdown as a kunochi." He laughed.

I snapped out of my grossed-out state I was in and glared daggers at him. "Hell no! if you think you've won, you are very much mistaken." I snapped at him.

Using the senbons that was in my hand, I forced chakra into my arm and thrust it upward. Slicing straight through his tongue.

As his tongue fell to the ground, covering me in blood, I jumped over his head and into the river, and did a back hand kick to his back. He once again went flying away from me.

Out of the corners of my eyes I saw Itachi slash Sasuke in the gut with a kunai, covering them both with his blood. Then through the other eye I saw Kabuto kick Kisame in the ribs with a chakra infused foot, strong enough to break a few. He then grabbed a needle from his pouch, yellow liquid in it, and thrust it into Kisame's leg.

I smirked as I knew the liquid would cause some internal damage, and with that I would win the bet. I jumped over to them and kicked Kabuto away and stood in front of Kisame.

"Kisame, why don't you just sit out and rest. I can handle them. Like I said, Kabuto would kill you. In you condition, I win the bet, and I get to finish both of our fights. As I am the doctor here, the doctor says go sit on the sideline and leave this to me. It's obviously a woman's job." I teased as he looked at me dumbfounded, horror in his eyes.

"Yo Kabuto, your new opponent is me. I'll be fighting you and Orochimaru." I yelled as I turned away from Kisame.

"You think you can fight both of us and survive?" Kabuto asked, shock written all over his face.

"Nope, I know I can fight both you two and Sasuke and not have any severe injuries." I smirked.

"Okay girl, I'm getting real tired of your mouth moving and sound coming out of it. You don't know what you're saying. Not even your dear Itachi-kun could do that." Orochimaru said angrily.

"That's because I, unlike Itachi, am a medic. So I can heal during a battle and still fight." I said.

Then all of a sudden a shuriken shot right past me, skimming my right cheek. I turned to see Itachi's hand lowering, but as I was opening my moth to retaliate Itachi beat me to talking.

"What are you implying with that statement? Do you really think you're a better fighter than me?"

"No I'm only implying that if I get injured in battle I can continue to fight and heal myself at the same time, while you would have to wait till the end of the battle to tend to your wounds, if you even get any." I quickly explained.

He only glared for a second then went back to beating the shit out of Sasuke.

"Now are you going to hand over the ring or do I have to do to you what Itachi is doing to Sasuke?"

"You can't do anything Itachi can do, so I guess you might as well as surrender, and I'm not handing over the ring." Orochimaru said as he was still trying to get control of his breathing.

"Then get ready." I called as I ran at them

Kabuto and I met in the middle; both with chakra infused fists, and began an intense battle. It looked a lot like the Hyuuga's gentle fist, but far from it, and much more deadly.

I would throw a hit, but he would block it with his own hit, then our chakras would cancel each other's out. We were both aiming to kill, always aiming at the organs that would kill if one didn't have it, but no matter what, we could never land a hit, and when we did we would just heal it.

This went on for several minutes until we jumped apart to catch our breath.

"…You're…good for…a lackey…" I said between puffs of breath.

"…You too…Tsunade…Hime…has taught you…well…very well…"

"But of course, she is the legendary Tsunade." I replied, still a little breathy

I ran at him once more, catching him off guard, he was barley in time to block my attack.

"Move or I'll kill you along with your _Lord_ Orochimaru." I threatened as he only continued to fight me. "Okay you asked for it."

I jumped back, and slammed my fist into the ground, causing a crater to form under his feet, he lost his footing as I ran at him, and with electric chakra I struck him right at the heart.

In a millisecond his eyes grew large, horror struck, and then he fell dead to the ground.

"I warned you, but you didn't heed my word. Now look at yourself, dead. Well you died a fine death, just on the wrong side." I said as I stared into his lifeless eyes.

I kneeled down and pulled his eyelids down, closing his eyes, now he only looked like he was in a really deep sleep. One he'll never wake up from.

"Orochimaru, hand the ring over or you're next." I yelled, standing back up.

"I'm smart enough to know when to call it quits. Sasuke." Orochimaru yelled.

Sasuke looked mad, but nonetheless jumped back out of his fight and landed next to Orochimaru. The said snake then reached into his robes and pulled out the ring and tossed it to me.

"You've won for now, but I will have you on my side." He claimed as he and Sasuke were surrounded by flames and disappeared. As I turned I saw that Kabuto's body had also disappeared.

I turned to look at Itachi and found him staring at me.

"what are you looking at, I'm not some animal on display you know, so turn around and stare at something else why don't you." I said as calmly as I could.

He did not turn or look away, instead his stare intensified. "Do not be ordering me around girl. I'm still ahead of you when it comes to Akatsuki order. Crimson is second while sky is at the bottom. You best learn your place and fast." Itachi replied in that emotionless tone of his.

"I know my place, and it's no beneath you. I could even say it's right with you, if not above."

Before I knew what had happened I was thrown back onto my back, arms pinned above my head, and a larger body sitting on top of me.

"You think so; you didn't even see me move. How can you claim to be a ninja, your skills are pathetic if you can let one win go to your head…what are you doing!?" he demanded as he jumped off of me.

"Well I knew you would never let me heal your wounds, so I provoked you to come to me, and when you made contact I sent in my healing chakra into you and the rest you know. Now of what I can see, I sent in enough to stop the bleeding and close the wounds, so my job here is done. Only person left is fish-face." I explained as I stood up and dusted the dirt off my clothes.

I made my way over to Kisame and laughed when I saw him. He had tried to crawl over to the battle, but ended up tangling himself up in leaves as his foot got stuck in a hole. It was obvious he had tried to roll out, but that had only made it worse.

"Are we having some trouble?" I asked all too sweetly.

"Go away bitch, I don't need your help!" he yelled

"You sure? If you keep rolling like that you're going to break your ankle."

"I'm not going to break anything except your head!"

"Sure you are, just keep rolling, see what happens." I warned.

"I am." He yelled again. Indeed he rolled and rolled, trying to loosen his foot, but it never happened, instead there was a snapping sound and he immediately stopped rolling.

"You broke your ankle didn't you?"

"No!" he answered all too quickly.

"…"

"I didn't"

"…"

"I didn't break my ankle!"

"…"

"Okay-okay I broke it, now stop glaring and fix it already!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, please fix it."

"Much better." I happily replied and walked over to him.

I carefully lifted his foot out of the hole and set it in my lap. I then concentrated healing chakra into my hands and sent it into his ankle.

"Now this is going to hurt, I need to reset the bone." I warned as I grabbed his foot and twisted it forward, placing it back in place.

"Damn it bitch, that fucken hurt!"

"I warned you." I answered as I healed it. "Okay now I have to do the same to your leg and arm. They need to be reset so bear with me."

I grabbed his leg and without giving him time to protest I twisted it, setting it back to normal, then grabbed his arm and did the same to it.

"Damn it! Enough, I have no other broken bones now heal them already you stupid wench!"

"You best watch how you talk to your medic; we don't take well with that type of talking."

"…Just heal them."

"…"

"Please."

I sent healing charka trough his leg and within five minutes it was healed, then did the same with his arm. Once that was done I was able to set my hands on his chest and begin healing his internal injuries.

"Kami, does it have to hurt so much? He complained

"Stop your whining. It's annoying, and I won't put up with it."

"Well if you would just dull the pain…"

"You're Akatsuki; pain shouldn't be anything new for you. How in the world did you even become Akatsuki?"

"You're one to talk…Ow! What was that for?"

"You know how I became one, and why I did it, so no I'm not one to talk."

"Stop bickering already. Hurry up and finish healing him. I want to head out as soon as possible." Itachi ordered as he jumped into a nearby tree to keep watch.

"Okay you heard him, stop your complaining so I can concentrate, if you don't I'll have to knock you out."

"Just make it quick."

I smiled a devious smile and set back to healing his lung, ribs, and stomach.

"Owwwwwww! You're…doing that…on purpose." He yelled between breaths trying to deal with the pain.

"I'm just trying to heal you quickly, so just deal with it."

After several long minutes, and a lot of fish complaints, I was able to heal the internal bleeding and get everything back into working order.

"Take off your shirt, I need to bandage you up." I ordered.

"What for, you've healed me."

"Everything is still tender, and this will keep your movement in order so that you don't rebreak anything. And it'll lessen the after pain. Now stop questioning the doctor."

He gave a glare, but gave in as he pulled off his shirt.

I pulled out wrappings from my medic pouch and wrapped him up good and tight.

"There all done, now I need you to take this pill. It's a blood pill; you've lost a lot of blood so we need to restore it."

He popped it into his mouth without any question and stood up, before doubling over in pain.

"Kisame, get over the pain or hide it, we're leaving. You best keep up, we aren't slowing till tonight." Itachi explained as he took off towards the base.

"Damn Uchiha. Always pushing me around, telling me what to do. One of these days I'm going to take his place as favorite and beat him."

"Well until that day, just try and put up with it, you're not alone anymore. I'm here too and I just used up most of my chakra, how am I supposed to keep up with him. Geez all Uchiha are crazy slave drivers." I agreed.

We looked at each other and laughed, just the thought of dissing the older Uchiha was scary funny, but when you find two people that agreed about the same thing on said Uchiha and not get caught was hilarious.

"Well let's get going before Mr. I-said-it-so-of-course-it's-the-law comes back and yells at us." Kisame said wisely.

"Yes, lets. I don't want to be on the receiving end of that explosion." I laughed.

I quickly helped him up to his feet and we set off after the elder Uchiha.

"**This is going to become fun." **My inner self said.

"I couldn't agree more Inner. I can't wait to get back to base."

"**Yep we finally get to give Kisame back a piece of what he's been handing out."**

"Tee-hee."

I came out of my head to see that Itachi was just a few yards ahead of us.

"_**Let the fun begin!"**_ Inner and I said at the same time.

**A/N: Yay another chapter up for you all, I hope you enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**


End file.
